Almost Perfect
by MisaxMisa
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki's life is almost perfect. Almost. Now that he's a captain and things are looking good, can a new danger lurking around the corner destory the life that he's worked so hard for? Crap summary, just read!. HitsuIchi Love! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my new story, it's pretty much only HitsuIchi near the end. Although I think it can go further than just a one shot, but it will only do so if you find it popular and worth carrying on so review or something just so I know :) thanks! I've also put it as a poll on my profile. :3**

**By the way, it's rated K at the moment for safety, but if I do continue this, I believe the rating will increase to M :)**

"Well whadya know! Kurosaki can handle his saki pretty well." Ikkaku said as he gave Ichigo a once over.

"I've had to learn to keep up with you lot." Ichigo laughed before draining the rest of his cup.

It had been four years since Ichigo had met Rukia Kuchiki and became a Substitute Soul Reaper and now, one rescue mission and a war later, he sat there surrounded by his friends in the Squad 11 dinner hall, drinking saki and having a good time.

The way he saw it, his life was almost perfect, it was exciting. He had a loving family that cared about him, good friends in the world of the living who brought some normality to his life (well except Keigo, there was nothing normal about Keigo), his good friends in the Soul Society who he fought side by side with in the war, the friends that journeyed between the two almost as much as he did and the ability to protect all of those that he loved. Almost perfect.

Although he had enough friends to last him a life time, he still felt a little lonely, a loneliness that clenched at his heart every time he looked at his coupled friends. It was like there was a little piece of his heart missing that could only be replaced by someone deeper than a friend. Now, since being young, he had always had an inkling that he was ay, but now, after the war, he knew for sure.

Ichigo looked up to the person sitting opposite him at the table, chocolate brown eyes meaning turquoise ones.

Ichigo Kurosaki liked Toushiro Hitsuguya. He liked him a lot. The white haired boy smiled a small smile at Ichigo before returning to his cup of sake, listening to the conversation around them. Ichigo had noticed that the boy had opened up to him, to everyone, more recently, which was round about the time Ichigo had finally seen a small glimpse into his true personality.

The first time Ichigo had noticed something like this was the time he had come down to the world of the living with his team of oddbods and admitted he was genuinely there for a visit. No lame excuse about work or a mission. Ichigo smiled at the memory of that weekend before being dragged from his musings by Renji forcing another cup of sake into his hands with one of his feral smiles which were, surprisingly, not evil in anyway. He was like a little puppy with sharp fangs, though, if he ever heard himself described like that, Ichigo could say hello to Hihio Zabimaru.

Ichigo no longer distracted by Renji's insistent sake serving, looked back at Toushiro who, at this moment in time, was sitting cross legged and laughing at something Yumichika had said, his eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit hall.

Rangiku stood, wobbling slight before turning to her captain.

"Come daaaaaaaaaaaaaance."

Toushiro laughed before shaking his head at his drunk lieutenant as Yachiru jumped up onto the well endowed girls shoulder.

"Please Whitey-chan?"

The captain's eye twitched. He may be more light hearted than before, but some things still got on his nerves.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, I am you're superior and I am not a child, please refer to me in a proper manner."

Yachiru frowned slightly before her mouth stretched into a wide grin, "Please Whitey-kun??" She's obviously not the brightest bulb in the box when it came to honorifics…or captains names…

Toushiro's eye twitched again, but he let it go. "Just go dance."

Rangiku pouted, but did as she was told, Yachiru hanging onto her shoulder and swinging from side to side.

Kenpachi, who was lying next to the table laughed, "Makes a change that it isn't me."

Ichigo laughed at the large captain before turning to Toushiro. "I would have done it shorty, she could have made it worth you're while." He smirked.

"Shut up Kurosaki, and I'm not short!" He retorted, and quite truthfully too. The boy had hit a growth spurt not long after the war was over and now stood just three inches under Ichigo at 5'6".

"You're still shorter than me." Ichigo laughed. He may like the guy, but he was way to fun to tease. Plus, this gave him a way to hide his affections from everyone, considering only one person knew of his crush.

"I could still kick you're ass." He replied, scowling slightly.

Ichigo laughed as the not-so-little captain looked away when his name was called by a soul reaper he didn't know. He continued to look at him for a while before tearing his eyes away, aware that staring for too long could cause some awkward questions.

It wasn't long before Ichigo dragged his ass up off his cushion and excused himself. He hadn't seen his fellow ryoka for a few hours now so he set off across the room to where they were sitting, wobbling every now an again. Sure he could handle the sake but he wasn't immune to it.

"Whaddup." Ichigo grinned, flopping down onto the only spare cushion around the table between Rukia and Uryu.

Orihime smiled brightly with a simple, "Hello Kurosaki-kun," and Rukia snorted smiling towards her past savior. Uryu pushed his glasses up and muttered a quiet hello while Chad nodded in his direction. Yoruichi who was leaning on the table, clearly drunk, didn't even notice his arrival.

"So what are we talking about?" Ichigo asked, snagging the sake jug from the centre of the table and pouring a glass, before jokingly adding, "And don't laugh at my cool slang Rukia."

"It wouldn't be cool if it were incased in my Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." Wow, smack talk. "And we're actually listening to one of Yoruichi's stories."

"So anyway!" Yoruichi slurred, right on cue. "I snuck up on Ichigo while he was training a couple of weeks ago and changed from my cat form. I called for him so he would turn around and, honestly, you should have seen his face! He blushed and screamed before running away with his eyes closed until he ran head first into a big rock-"

"I think they've heard enough," Ichigo interrupted, turning her attention to him.

"Oh Ichigo! I was just talking about that time-"

"I was here when you started the story."

"You were?"

Ichigo nodded and laughed at the confused look that graced her drunken features. She was then however saved from further thought by Soi Fon flash stepping to her side. The little woman began yelling at Ichigo, making wild allegations that Ichigo had gotten 'her Lady Yoruichi' drunk to seduce her. Same as every other time.

"I'd only just gotten here!" Ichigo yelled after her as she was dragged off somewhere by the drunken cat woman. "Jeez guys! How much did you give her?!"

"She had a couple of mouthfuls then when she wasn't looking, we poured her cup back in the jug." Orihime blinked.

Ichigo whistled. "Good call."

He looked around the room, though it was still early there were some soul reapers around that had clearly drank enough already. He laughed as he saw Kira go face first into a wall and then to the floor on the other side of the room.

"What's funny?"

He turned at the sound of Rukia's voice. "Oh, Kira fell over."

Rukia snickered and then leaned in. "I just remembered that I haven't told you, earlier on Orihime…"

****

"Orihime and Uryu sitting in a tree!" Ichigo howled

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rukia continued.

Orihime blushed scarlet but laughed all the same. Uryu sat in a stony silence, glaring at the pair and wishing they wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. The black haired boy chose to stand and storm off to a place where composed people would be, he hated when the they got like this.

"Oh no, see what you did!" Orihime said, trying not to laugh some more, "Uryu come back!" The strawberry blonde stood and followed after him.

Rukia and Ichigo couldn't respond for laughing. The strawberry reached for the sake container and swished it about, face falling when it was empty.

"But where has all the sake gone?" Rukia asked before laughing at her Pirates of the Caribbean reference. Ichigo regretted showing the soul reapers that movie.

"I'll go get some more." Ichigo went to push himself off the ground until something grasped his wrist.

"Wait, I wanna ask you something."

Ichigo sat back down and waited, slightly surprised.

"When are you gonna tell Captain Hitsugaya you like him?" Remember how he'd told one person? Well, it was her obviously.

Ichigo blushed as scarlet as Orihime and gave her a look. "How about never? Idiot." He added the last as a murmur.

Rukia smacked Ichigo around the back of the head. "Don't call me an idiot. And I think you should tell him, it sucks to watch you pine over him and not giving yourself a chance."

"I'm not pining!"

"Sure, whatever."

"And he's probably not that way inclined."

"Not that way inclined?" Rukia laughed a little at the expression. "Think about it Ichigo, have you ever seen him with a boy **or** a girl?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Then how do you know? Just go for it, and then pass it off as a drunken dare I gave you if it goes badly."

Ichigo gave her another look. "I dunno Rukia, it sounds too…too…"

"Too much like a perfect opportunity?"

"Too risky." He finished.

"Come on Ichigo, do it for me?"

He shook his head.

"If not for me, then do it for Chappy?"

Ichigo snorted, making Rukia swat at his arm.

"Please? Or I'll tell him instead and I'll make sure he knows I'm not joking."

Ichigo looked at her, horrified. "You wouldn't."

"You want to test that theory?" She smirked, she knew that would get him.

"You are pure evil."

"I have been told, now run along young Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled and stood up, he turned and said one last thing before walking away. "I'm getting drunker first."

Rukia smiled at her best friends retreating back She would admit she had a good feeling about it, but she couldn't be sure how well this would go. Shrugging her shoulders, she stood up and wandered off in a random direction hoping to find someone she knew.

***

Ichigo stood up from the table he had occupied with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika, dropping his empty cup on the table before almost going his length. Once he rebalanced himself he raised his hands in the air like he was a trophy winner.

Renji howled with laugher while Ikkaku and Yumichika clapped ferociously.

"And he sticks the standing!" Yumichika catcalled as Ichigo stumbled away and tripped.

"Shame he can't stick a landing." Ikkaku added as Ichigo lay sprawled on the floor for a few seconds before getting up. As he stood he looked straight ahead and saw him.

The snowy haired Toushiro was standing against the wall, staring right at him. Ichigo blushed and waved, he didn't care how much of a fool he looked. The smaller mans face turned slightly red as he gave him a quick smile and walked left, heading in the direction of the exit.

Ichigo hurried after him. If there was anytime to confess his love, it was now. He got halfway there before he was stopped by Rangiku.

"Dance!" She all but screamed as she begun spinning Ichigo on the spot, faster and faster. Ichigo fell out of his spinning into Shuhei and Kira, who grabbed him to stop him from tumbling. His head was spinning and his stomach was protesting, but he had to catch Toushiro. He quickly apologized to them before hurrying off unsteadily to the toilets. He stumbled through the door separating the dining hall from a corridor and was shocked to find Toushiro standing looking out of the window.

He looked shocked as the clearly drunk strawberry stumbled in, using the wall as support. Sure, he was drunk too, and slyly using the windowsill for balance, but Ichigo was in far worse condition. He watched the orange haired savior look at him in surprise, but then a weird look passed over his features as he slowly, but surely, approached the captain.

"I need to talk to you." Ichigo slurred.

"What is it?" Toushiro asked, throwing out and arm and grabbing Ichigo before he fell.

Ichigo looked down into those turquoise eyes that he'd been wishing would look at him the same way with for what felt like forever.

'_His eyes are such a beautiful colour…'_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo?" He was brought round from his daze.

'_Just say it.'_

"What is it?" Toushiro asked, slightly confused.

'_He looks so cute looking up at me like that…_' A weird look came over Ichigo's face, glazing his eyes. He looked…peaceful? Happy? Contented? Something like that.

Ichigo regarded him for few more seconds. "I – I really like you."

Toushiro laughed nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Ichigo, I think you're a bit too drunk-"

"No!" Ichigo practically shouted, gripping Toushiro's upper arms. "I know I'm drunk, but this is probably the only time I'll ever have the guts to say this. I'm serious. I l-like you. As more than a friend"

Toushiro's eyes widened but, before he could even say anything, Ichigo had bent down and pressed his lips against Toushiro's hard.

Toushiro's heart skipped a beat over the initial shock of the unexpected kiss. Ichigo's heart fluttered as he continued to kiss the boy, but his head was spinning more and more. His stomach churned, he knew this feeling. His head was spinning so much he felt he could barely stand it anymore, and then his stomach lurched. Ichigo ripped himself away from the white haired boy and tore into the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet in time before he emptied his stomach into the toilet.

His breathing came in loud pants as he continued to throw up into the toilet, unaware that Toushiro had followed him. The small man began to rub Ichigo's back and, when he was finished, he hoisted him up so that he was leaning on him.

"Damn you're heavy Kurosaki."

"But you love me for it." The strawberry slurred, only half awake.

"Come on fool." He said, "We need to get you somewhere to sleep this off."

"Thanks Toushiro."

Toushiro smiled, "Don't mention it."

**A/N: I think this could blossom into a short multi-chap, or even maybe a long multi-chap if I can think of a good enough plot so, like I said before, review and let me know what you're thinking!**

**MisaxMisa: Ichigo vomited! :X**

**Ichigo: Leave me alone, I was fine 'til Rangiku used me as a spinning top!**

**MisaxMisa: Suuuure.**

**Rangiku: Don't blame me!**

**Toushiro: Why not? A lot of things are your fault.**

**MisaxMisa…Toushiro…that was harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter and personally, I'm fairly happy with it ^^.**

**If there's any mistakes then I apologize, but I did my best! Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter :3**

**Enjoy!**

Toushiro sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He tossed and turned a little more before rolling over and climbing up off his spare futon. Sending a quick glance at the strawberry on his bed, who was most definitely out for the count, he walked out of his room and to his kitchen. He hadn't got much sleep that night, not because he'd been sleeping on the floor, just because he was so preoccupied. He set some water to boil and settled down at his table, resting his forehead on the cool table. He was stressing about what had happened last night between himself and Kurosaki in the corridor. Would he remember it when he woke up? What would he say if he did? Did he even want him to remember? Would he hurt Toushiro by saying he was just drunk and didn't mean it? Quite frankly, he didn't know what he would rather.

Toushiro had liked Ichigo Kurosaki for a long, long time. Since he had first seen him, he had been attracted to him, a feeling that had scared the living daylights out of him. He'd **never** been attracted to anyone before, he had never felt that such relationships were a necessity in life. And for his first attraction to be about a man was a shock too. He'd never felt he was gay, not that he'd had the chance to figure that out. He'd refused to believe it for years though, acting cold to Kurosaki instead of how he wanted too helped him to hide and deny it. Plus, there hadn't really been a good time for a relationship to start, whether it with a boy or a girl. The boy was a Ryoka to start with for god sake, he would have been arrested! Then the godamned bounts showed up and then the Arrancar and the Winter War. When it was all over and he'd had a chance to think about it though, he'd softened a bit and tried to befriend the boy. He ignored the little voice in his head that was always telling him to take a chance and…experiment…but after the corridor, he couldn't deny it. He wanted Ichigo to kiss him, over and over again.

The water bubbled and steamed, bringing his attention back to the present. He stood and made himself a coffee, using the beans that were actually brought up by Ichigo from the world of the living. He stood and smelled the rich aroma the coffee emitted, breathing deep before taking a small sip to avoid burning his tongue too much. He'd formed a distinct taste for coffee and was, what Ichigo called, a caffeine addict. He was grouchy in the morning if he didn't have a coffee that was all, no big deal, right?

Movement from the bedroom caught his attention as he heard someone emit a quiet groan. He walked over to stand in the doorway and chuckled lightly.

Ichigo was curled into a ball, one hand clutching his head as he watched the boy try to drag the quilt over his face and shield his eyes from the bright, harsh sunlight. Toushiro cleared his throat, trying to get the boys attention, laughing again when the strawberry resurfaced and tried to open his eyes. Through squinted, bloodshot eyes, he looked at Toushiro and moaned, barely able to form a coherent word. Toushiro left but returned a couple of minutes later with a tray with two cups of coffee and a glass and two pills. He set them down on bedside table before he sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the orange haired man.

"There are some pills for your headache and a cup of coffee there for you."

"You can't take tablets with coffee dumbass." Ichigo groaned from behind him.

"I know that, there's a glass of water there too. Idiot." He heard Ichigo chuckle behind him before seeing an arm reach from the glass and the tablets. He heard him pop them into his mouth and drain the glass before he sat up and picked up his coffee.

They sat there in silence for a while before Ichigo actually took notice of his surroundings.

"Um, Toushiro, where am I?"

"The Squad 10 Captains Quarters."

"Oh…"

He was going to ask where Toushiro had slept until he noticed the futon on the floor. He smiled a little, it was nice that Toushiro would give his bed away if someone else needed it. His headache wasn't that bad, he was just really tired. He thought back to last night, he hadn't really been up that late, but the vomiting had taken it out of him.

Ichigo looked around the room, it looked exactly like he had always expected, fairly plain and tidy…he liked tidy. There was set of drawers and a wardrobe against the opposite wall with picture frames sitting on top of the drawers. He couldn't make out the pictures though. He settled back into the bed again until a obvious question popped into his mind. How the hell did he end up here? He couldn't remember anything after his last saki with Rukia except the vomiting. Damn, he must have drank a lot after that, it was rare he couldn't remember something from a night drinking. He blushed, hoping it was from nothing embarrassing. Glad that Toushiro wasn't facing him, he asked him something.

"Can you remember what h-happened last night? I can't remember much at all." He smiled sheepishly, trying to sound nonchalant.

Toushiro's heart sank. He hung his head low and sighed, not answering for a while. "Neither do I to be honest." It had hurt to say it, but Ichigo was either telling the truth or trying to find out if he remembered it too. He wasn't going to take a chance with the latter.

Ichigo frowned, a little disappointed that Toushiro couldn't shine some light on the nights missing events.

Ichigo clapped him on the shoulder and smiled warmly at the smaller man when he'd turned to look at him. "Don't sweat it. I'm sure that means it was good night, ne?"

Toushiro chuckled a little. "Hopefully."

The white haired boy stood from the bed and walked to the door. "I need to go in the shower. Do me a favour to put all of your dishes in the sink before you go."

Ichigo saluted as the white haired man walked form the room. "Aye aye Captain!"

__

Ichigo sat in the courtyard of the Kuchiki mansion, under one of Byakuya's many sakura trees as he stared over at the vast fish in the pond, completely spaced out. He'd been there for almost an hour, enjoying the peaceful silence and serenity the courtyard offered. He had come here a lot since the war. Byakuya had became used to his presence when he saw how good a friend he was to Rukia and had stopped threatening him with his Senbonzakura every time he found him loitering on his property. Thank god. He really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation like that, and here was the only place he could truly relax in peace. No one really knew he came here so, when he didn't want to be found, especially by the completely psycho captain of the 11th squad, Zaraki, he could just hide his spiritual pressure, which he could finally do, and take up residence under the same tree.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Said Ichigo looked around at the sound of a voice and smiled as he saw Rukia crossing over one of the little bridges that adorned the Kuchiki gardens, providing passage over the many mini streams and ponds. She was one of the few that knew to find him here, not that he minded. She was his best friend after all and she knew when to just sit with him in silence, he liked that.

"You look rough." She said as she came to stop beside him, looking down at him under the protective shade of the sakura tree.

"So do you."

She joined him on the floor, leaning back on the ancient bark and sighing contentedly. Some of the best times she'd had with this man were when they would sit somewhere peaceful and just enjoy nature and the fresh air, making idle conversation every now and then.

But she had bigger things to do. Like quiz him about last night.

"So, how did last night go?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, turning to face her.

"You know, with confessing to Captain Hitsugaya?"

Ichigo scoffed, a little taken aback by the question. Although, a memory of sitting with Rukia at the table being pestered into confessing. "I didn't confess to Toushiro, I wouldn't dare."

"Well, you followed him out of the dining hall late last night when you were unbelievably drunk, I assumed you'd done it then."

He thought back, he remembered stumbling into a corridor and finding Toushiro, after Rangiku had spun him around a lot. Then he was sick and then he woke up Toushiro's bedroom. He was sick in the toilets, he knew that because he had to pull away from Toushiro to run there…wait, he had to pull away? He furrowed his brow in concentration, trying hard to remember.

'_Dontcha remember King?'_

'_Shut up horse.'_ Ichigo growled.

'_Oh? So you don't want ta know what you're tryin ta remember?'_

Ichigo's curiosity peaked.

'_What?'_

'_Heh, interested in what I got ta say now?'_

'_Dammit, just tell me.'_

He heard the hollow inside him chuckle. _'Well, ya pretty much shoved ya tongue down his throat.'_

Ichigo froze.

'_After ya told him ya like 'im.'_

Ichigo felt his cheeks pink.

"Ichigo?" He was brought around by Rukia waving a hand in front of his face. He looked up at her, a look of pure horror painted on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"I-I k-kissed him. I t-told him I liked him."

Rukia broke out into a grin. "I knew it! What did he say?"

"I can't remember, I think he just k-kissed me back. I don't remember being pushed away…"

"Oh my god Ichigo!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I told you it would go well!"

When Ichigo didn't respond, she pulled back and looked at him. "Why aren't you happy."

"I told him this morning that I didn't remember what happened last night."

Rukia frowned. "Now why would you do a thing like that?"

"Because I didn't remember at the time!"

Rukia tutted. "Baka."

Ichigo sat back against the tree hard and closed his eyes tight shut.

"Well you're just going to have to find him and tell him."

Ichigo's eyes flew open. "What! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Rukia frowned again.

"Because…it would be too embarrassing."

Rukia sighed. "So basically you can, you just won't. Fool."

Ichigo growled at her. "I'd like to see you do it."

Rukia's eyes flashed. "I would, because I'm not a coward. I didn't think you were either."

Ichigo blushed. "I'm not a coward!"

"Prove it." Rukia smirked.

Ichigo growled again. This is exactly how she'd got him last night too. Threatening to tell the captain about his affections herself…he couldn't even begin to imagine how embarrassing that would have turned out.

He shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not promising anything."

"But you'll try?"

"…Yes."

Rukia smiled, it was amazing how should go from best, understanding friend to best, able-to-make-shim-do-anything friend. What a mouthful. She turned and sat back against the tree, closing her eyes and looking completely at peace.

He watched her for a while. He knew she was just trying to help him, but the idea of confessing **again** was like the epitome of embarrassment. Come on, when Kon had went crazy in his body the first time he used him and kissed Orihime's hand and Tatsuki on the cheek…he felt like he could have died. Rukia hadn't really seen the massive problem that he did, but Tatsuki sure did. Tables flew, let's put it that way.

Ichigo stared back out over the courtyard, taking in his favourite view from his favourite spot and was taken in by its calm and peaceful beauty. Only Rukia knew that he appreciated beautiful scenery and loved to watch a sunset. That's what he'd been hoping to see today. He missed watchin them from his bedroom window…

"So when you go find him to 'try'?"

"Not yet. I want to sit here a little longer."

Rukia's smile widened, Ichigo was showing a tiny, tiny piece of his soft side. "Okay."

**MisaxMisa: Aww, Ichi likes a sunset. But on a more important note, you have to tell Toushiro!**

**Ichigo: *glares***

**Toushiro: Tell me what?**

**Ichigo: D:**

**MisaxMisa: That he likes-! ***

**Ichigo: *throws hand over Misa's mouth* Sushi!!**

**Toushiro: …Okay o_O**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews, they made me smile :) and like to say thanks to everyone who added it to favourites and alerts so far! Well, here's chapter 3, enjoooooy!**

Toushiro sat at his desk with a light headache between his eyes as he sat and filled out paper work. He looked up at his lazy lieutenant and scowled. As usual, she lay on the sofa snoring softly.

"Matsumoto."

She didn't respond. Her well endowed chest moving up and down with her deep breathing.

"Matsumoto." He said, a little bit louder. Nothing.

His eye twitched as he stood and walked around his desk, standing over the girl before leaning right down to her face. "Matsumoto!" He screamed.

"Gah!" The woman's eyes shot open as she sat up abruptly, effectively bashing into Toushiro and sending him sprawled out on his back.

The beautiful, but slightly slow, woman looked around, blinking a couple of times before her eyes fell onto her captain who lay on the floor, moaning quietly.

"Err, captain, why are you on the floor?"

He climbed up, rubbing his head as he felt his headache intensify a bit. "You hit me."

She blinked. "I did?"

"Yes. Now get up and do some godamned work."

"But captaaaain-"

"Just do it Matsumoto! I'm not in the mood for your whining!"

Rangiku pouted, a little hurt by the captains outburst. She stood and walked to her desk, settling behind it and starting on her paperwork. God, she hated paperwork.

She looked up at him and noticed the dejected look on his face as he continued to do his paperwork and wondered what was wrong. He spoke to her more than did before the war, treat her like more of a friend than a subordinate and she didn't like how upset he looked. Plus, he'd never shouted at her like that for years.

"Captain?"

"What is it?" He sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He responded, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I just have a head ache."

"I didn't know head aches made you upset."

Toushiro blushed, was it really that obvious?

"It's about Ichigo isn't it? Me and Momo saw you carrying him out of the 11th barracks last night…"

Apparently, this vain and lazy woman could be very intuitive sometimes. Rangiku and Momo had been his closest friends within the Thirteen Court Guard Squad for number of years now, and he'd never really been able to hide much from Momo to start with. They noticed not long after the Winter War that he obviously had some kind of feelings for the orange haired boy and had confronted him about it. It had taken probing and near torture, but he had admitted that he had 'feelings that he didn't quite understand' and, since then, they had been the people he spoke too about it when he needed too. That was rare though, he spent most of his life isolating himself, it wasn't a hard thing for him.

"Did anything happen?" She probed.

He contemplated her, deciding to tell her a slightly edited story. "I thought something did, I just can't remember. And he doesn't remember the night that well either." He sighed.

He hated lying to her but he really couldn't be bothered with her gushing and reassurances and her trying to push him out the door to go tell him his true feelings and other dramatic shit. She frowned a little, sensing he wasn't being quite truthful;, but didn't push it. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"If it's meant to happen, it'll happen." She said simply, "I'm sure you'll work it out."

He smiled slightly at his lieutenant before returning to his paperwork. He didn't respond and she didn't feel the need to say anymore (which was quite unusual) , so all that could be heard was light scribbling and the birds singing outside.

Ichigo walked through the Seireitei, cracking his neck and stretching his aching muscles, he'd sat under the tree for so long that he'd went stiff. He thought about his promise to Rukia that she made sure he remembered before he left, but he didn't feel ready to go through with it. As he walked, his mind went back to the corridor and what had happened there, the thought making him both blush and smile at the same time. He must have looked unusual, because all of the soul reapers he walked past did a double take on him.

A question was bouncing around in his mind though, and it was probably the most important thing to consider at the moment. How the hell did he tell Toushiro about what really happened in the corridor that night and tell him how he really felt? Without causing him so much embarrassment that he would never come back to the Soul Society? Every time he thought about it his stomach flipped. The thought of doing it was actually terrifying him.

It was a while before he noticed where he was. He was on a direct path that led to the 10th division. Joy. He continued walking hoping that somehow, and miraculously, he would walk in and tell Toushiro, it would work out and they'd get together and be all happy. Ichigo snorted at his own line of thinking, like things could ever be so simple for him.

"What're you laughin about?"

Ichigo turned at the sound of Renji's voice and snorted again when he saw his dishevelled appearance. His striking red hair was messily tied up and his tanned skin was unusually pale, making his tattoos stand out even more. His bandana was folded messily and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"You now." He responded.

"Wow, such a comedian," the redhead grumbled, falling into step beside him.

"You're a mess Renji…"

"Yeah, I've already had Captain Kuchiki on my back about it. But man, I'm just too tired to care at the moment."

Ichigo laughed, "I take it you had a good time last night then."

Renji's face stretched into a wolfish grin, "Definitely. Me and Shuhei copped a feel of Rangiku's boobs and she didn't mind. Awesome."

"You're a pervert, you know that right?"

He chuckled, choosing not to answer that question. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm not sure, just wandering really. I was thinking I might go visit the 10th division but I dunno…"

"Why do you wanna visit-"

Renji's sentence was cut short by someone's laughter. The kind of laughter Ichigo knew could only bring trouble. The pair froze and turned around slowly, looking up at the giant behind them.

"If you're not busy then you can fight me!" Zaraki said, his grin big and wide.

"No, I'm busy." Ichigo said quickly, starting to walk away as fast as he could.

Within seconds, felt something and flash stepped away, narrowly missing a heavy blow from Zaraki's nameless Zanpakuto.

"You haven't lost you're touch." He laughed.

"Hey you psycho! You coulda killed me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Isn't that the point?" The kenpachi asked in reply, launching himself at Ichigo, who only just stopped him with his Zangetsu. "C'mon, enjoy the fight!"

"I'm just gonna go!" Renji yelled from their original place, turning to leave.

"Don't move! I want a witness!" The psycho captain yelled, freezing Renji in his place. Technically, he couldn't disobey a captain's order, even if it wasn't his squad leader. It hadn't stopped him from doing it before, but he stayed anyway.

Ichigo pushed Zaraki away, taking a leap backwards. He couldn't be bothered with this, he wanted it over as quickly as possible.

"Bankai!" He yelled, black spiritual pressure exploding from around him as his attire changed and his large sword turned back and thin.

Kenpachi launched another attack that Ichigo dodged, but instantly regretted doing so straight after. A whole portion of the wall, (and thank god it was just a wall!) collapsed, leaving a way of passage. Yamamoto was gonna kill him. Too distracted by the wall, Ichigo only sensed Zaraki's attack at the last second and tried to dodge, almost making it but getting a pretty deep cut in his arm.

"Dammit." He growled, he didn't wanna attack him, but someone didn't come soon to stop him, he was gonna have to do it himself.

Swords clashed as Ichigo tried to defend himself against Zaraki's relentless onslaught of swipes and stabs. The sound of metal hitting against metal brought back memories to the orange haired boy, most bad, but some good, like training with Urahara and Renji…but most of all, the rush of adrenaline and enjoyment of fighting, even when fighting to save the life of someone, came back to him. He began to get into it, swinging his own blows at the scarred giant, completely unaware that a crowd was gathering. He was so absorbed in the fight that, when what looked like dragon made of ice flew right at them and forced them apart, he temporarily forgot where he was.

He blinked twice, standing on the reishi thick air, before looking down at the ground to see a mop of white hair and fiery red stood side by side.

He (what only be described as) floated down and landed on the ground with the elegance of a well practised fighter. He sent a kind of nervous/sheepish grin at Renji and Toushiro before a more Shinigami appeared, whether by flash stepping or running it didn't matter.

"What on earth did you think you were doing?" Toushiro asked, exasperated and but with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Completely different to what it would have been years ago.

"That maniac started it," He answered, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the 11th captain, who was currently getting an earful off the Head Captain with a bored look on his face.

"I don't care who started it, you broke a wall!" The white haired man cried, trying not to smile.

"He broke the wall!!" Ichigo retorted defensively.

"You sound like a child," he answered, not able to stop the smile as Renji snorted at his comment.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered, as the Head Captain descended on him.

All hell broke loose quite frankly and by the time the old man had finished, Ichigo's headache, which was an odd twinge here and there became a full on throbbing.

"Don't let it happen again!" The Head captain commanded, before turning and walking away flanked by his lieutenant and others from his squad.

Ichigo scowled, it wasn't even his fault! That fucking crazed captain always managed to get him into trouble. Ichigo grumbled to himself as he stalked off, returning to his Shikai state and hanging his sword on his back again.

It was a couple of seconds before he felt someone walking along side him.

"Don't even start-" He began, thinking it was Renji or someone, but stopped when he realised it was Toushiro. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Renji or someone."

"Thanks." The smaller man retorted, his tone laced with sarcasm. He looked up at the brown orbs that were staring down at him and smiled. "Do you want to come back to office with me? Matsumoto disappeared during the fight and I could do with a break from all the paperwork."

Ichigo nodded, smiling back at the white haired boy before continuing their walk in silence. It was only just before they reached the 10th division that the silence was broken.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself up there."

Ichigo looked down at boy when he spoke, but he wasn't looking at him. "Yeah, I kinda forgot what it was like to fight properly again. Hollows are child's play these days."

Ichigo followed him into the 10th division and along a series of corridors before they reached the office.

"Sit." Toushiro said, pointing to the sofa as he set about setting some water to boil, "So how did the fight start?"

"I was walking with Renji and Zaraki just popped out of no where shouting about how I could fight him if I wasn't busy."

Toushiro turned to him and shot him an incredulous look.

"It's true!" Ichigo cried before pouting, "Why won't anyone believe me?" Everyone being the man before him and the Head Captain.

Toushiro laughed in response, finished making the coffee's and handed one to Ichigo before taking his place on the sofa too, on the opposite arm and facing him. Ichigo turned his body slightly too.

They sat and talked about nothing in particular, Ichigo becoming more and more nervous as time went on. He realised how perfect this opportunity was, he just couldn't make the words come out. He started mentally preparing himself which, needless to say, made his hollow laugh.

Silence fell upon the pair after so long. Ichigo's mental preparation stopped when he noticed Toushiro staring serenely out of the window behind his desk, looking at peace and young. He hadn't noticed however, that he was staring at him, mouth wide open.

Toushiro noticed out of the corner of his eye and turned, smiling as he asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Ichigo's jaw snapped up as he searched for what to say.

'_It's now or never, it's now or never!'_

'_Just do it ya damned pussy!' _His hollow screamed.

'_Shut up!'_

"Toushiro, I have to tell you something-"

His words were cut short at the sound of creaking wood and they swung round as the door to the office collapsed inwards, Momo and Rangiku rolling in with it. They looked up at the pair in horror of what had just happened, and it took the boy genius a few seconds to realise it as well.

"Have you been spying on me?!" He roared. The damned pair had ruined the godamned moment!

"No- Captain- I-" Rangiku sputtered.

"Shiro-chan, we-"

"Get out!" He screamed. Ichigo was laughing at the event that had played out in front of him, thinking Toushiro was just being pissy, which he was really. But Toushiro could feel there was some real anger there as well.

Today had sucked.

When the girls had practically clawed and crawled there way out of his immediate vicinity, they dragged themselves up and ran like professional sprinters out of the barracks.

Toushiro threw himself back on the sofa and growled while Ichigo still laughing slightly. Yes, Ichigo had found it funny, but he was really annoyed too. He was just about to tell him, finally spill the truth, but no! Fate was evidently working against him today. He sighed, sadness washed over him as he realised he'd lost his chance.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Ichigo looked up, a pink tinge covering his cheeks at the captains gentle face. He didn't know what to say, whether to even say anything like he was going too. But then he realised, fuck it, the moments gone. He just decided to play it cool instead. He should be used to it, and he was, but today was different. They'd had moment, and he'd come so close, but he'd let it just slip away…

"I wanted…I wanted to tell you I'm going back to the world of the living in a couple of days."

Toushiro tried to hide his disappointment with a smile. "I'll have to come down and see you."

Ichigo nodded, looking out of the window himself.

'_You're such a douche King.'_

'_Bite me Horse.'_

**MisaxMisa: Ah Ichi, just tell him!**

**Ichigo: I already told you no woman!**

**MisaxMisa: *big sigh* You're so stupid.**

**Ichigo: Oh yeah! *draws Zangetsu* Whatcha got ta say now?**

**MisaxMisa:…did you forget I have my on Zanpakuto? *draws Raikan***

**Ichigo:…oh shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Righty ho then, sorry for the long wait. Updated LOAHSB first coz it had been waiting longer :P**

**And I've been mighty distracted by Final Fantasy XIII recently so I haven't been writing much at home.**

**But it's here now so…enjoyyyyy! :D**

Ichigo walked away from the 10th squad barracks feeling utterly dejected.

'_Dammit dammit dammit! Why didn't I just tell him anyway?'_

Feeling like an idiot, he walked in the direction of the Kuchiki mansion, his feet carrying him rather than him particularly wanting to go there.

He walked through the front gates, Kuchiki servants bowing to him as he passed, and made his way into the large building and towards his adopted room. Or at least he would have, had a very familiar giggle caught his attention. He turned just in time to catch Yachiru before she jumped into his face.

"Hi Ichi!" She shouted as Ichigo held her at arms length.

"Hey Yachiru…what are you doing in here?"

She giggled, "I'm trying to get Bya-kun to chase meee!"

Ichigo laughed, putting the little girl down, "Good luck with that."

She grinned, closing her eyes with her face up, before taking off and disappearing around another corner. Damned, that little girl was fast. He stared after her, amazed that Byakuya had put up with all the attention she gave him, if it had been him, he'd have gone crazy by now.

As he continued to his room, he went to turn down yet another corridor, colliding with a man. He caught his balance back and looked up, when he realised who it was, he smirked.

"Hey Bya-kun. Trying to avoid Yachiru?" He saw the man's jaw clench.

"Kurosaki, call me that again and I'll tie you up and hand you over to the 11th Squad."

Ichigo's smirk dropped off his face. "Touché."

Byakuya smiled and motioned for Ichigo to follow him.

"Rukia has asked, seeing as how you go back to the world of the living soon, that we have dinner together."

Ichigo blanched, why would Rukia suggest he dine with her brother just because he's going home? "Oh, okay…can I ask who will be there?"

"You, I, Rukia and Renji."

"Okay, sure, sounds good." He couldn't refuse whether he liked it or not, it just wasn't polite to do so after Byakuya had been so generous as to let him stay here.

Byakuya nodded. "Dinner starts at 8, do not be late Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, surprised to hear Byakuya call him by his first name, then bade his goodbyes, before changing route and taking one of the numerous ways that led to his bedroom.

He fell onto his bed, rubbing his eyes then throwing them outwards. He lay sprawled on the bed, mulling over the stupidity of the day. So first, he woke up a captains bed not remembering how he got there, then he remembers thanks to his stupid hollow…

'_Hey!'_

'_Shut up.'_

…Then has a fight with a psycho and destroys a good portion of a wall then misses his moment to confess his feelings.

'_Reeeetarrrrd.' His hollow chided._

"Just shut up!"

"Who are you talking too?"

Ichigo jumped at the sound of another voice. "Oh, just err, talking to old man Zangetsu."

'_Pssh.'_

Rukia walked in and sat of the bed next to him.

"So I saw Rangiku earlier…she told me about what happened at her Captains room…"

Ichigo blushed, "You didn't tell her-"

"Of course I didn't, baka…So you, didn't tell him did you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Ichigo sighed heavily. "No…her and Momo ruined it, just as I was about to tell him."

"Hmm, I guess that was your last chance to tell him."

"What?"

Rukia looked down at him. "Well, I suppose if you don't do it before you go back to the world of the living, then there's no point, is there?"

Ichigo didn't answer, surely she wasn't saying that he couldn't tell him in the future? Why couldn't he?

"Anyway, did my brother ask you about dinner?"

"Yeah, he did. He looked at his little clock beside his bed. "It's only 6 o'clock, I think I'll get some sleep before hand."

"Okay, I get the message." She laughed, getting to her feet and walking to the door. "Remember, don't be late. Punctuality makes you look good."

"Huh?"

But she didn't answer. She only walked out and left him alone in his slowly darkening room.

He looked out of his window and up at the sky. Rukia hadn't let him sit in the courtyard long enough to watch the sunset and he couldn't see it from this side of the building, but she could see the sky slowly changing into different shades of blue, to pink to orange and then eventually, black. Well, midnight black, dotted with bright, shining stars. He hadn't slept like he told Rukia he would, nor had he wanted to in the first place. He just couldn't be bothered to speak to anyone.

**

Time passed by as Ichigo just lay staring contentedly out of his window. So much so that when he turned to check the time and saw it was five to eight, he just stopped and stared for a few seconds.

"Bollocks!" He flew from the bed and tore from the room. Fleeing down the corridors, he tried to take the quickest route, taking a couple of wrong turns until he came to the door. He stopped leaning against the wall for a couple of seconds to catch his breathe before he stood in front of the door and slid it open, bowing. Although he never normally showed much respect to a lot of people, he was still dining with nobility and they had fed him and gave him a bed for the last week.

"Good evening, Ichigo." He heard Byakuya.

"Cutting it fine aren't you?" Renji asked. He heard Rukia's little chuckle at the comment.

He straightened up, offering apologise. "Sorry, I was busy and err-"

He stopped short when he saw who was at the table. There was Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and…Toushiro?

"Errrr…?" Rukia chided, trying to suppress a smile of triumph.

"I errrr, lost track of time." When Ichigo sat on the spare cushion, he knew his face was bright red. He dared not look ahead of him in case his gaze caught the turquoise ones of the man opposite him.

"What were you busy doing?" Toushiro asked.

"Well, just, erm-" He was saved by coming up with something other than 'thinking of you' when the servers entered the room, carrying pates of food that were set in the middle of the table, along with a pitcher of saki.

Byakuya thanked his servants and they left, leaving five people sitting at the table in silence. It was the Head Kuchiki who broke it. "Please, help yourselves, there is plenty," he smiled, reaching over for a plate and taking a helping of whatever was on it.

Ichigo chose his selection, but ate without tasting it (although it probably was very nice.) He shot a sly look at Rukia who he could see was smirking, he scowled.. _'Damn bitch, she set me up!'_

'_God king, why dontcha just go with it? She's only giving ya every opportunity to do what you want to do.'_

'_Since when did you stick up for anybody but yourself?' Ichigo shot back, a little sheepish._

'_I don't. I just want ya to get it over with. I'm sick of hearing ya think about it all the time. And I'm soaked in here, make the damned rain stop!'_

Ichigo mentally shook his head, ridding himself of his counterpart's voice. He chanced a glance up, but instantly wished he hadn't. Toushiro was staring right at him and, when their gazes met, the younger looking-but much older man-smiled at him, although, Ichigo didn't notice the light tinge of pink that coloured the boys cheekbones.

Toushiro couldn't help but blush over being caught staring at the orange headed boy opposite him. _'Shit. Just smile and act like you don't care that he caught you.'_

'_Master?' He heard his Zanpaktou's voice._

'_Yes Hyorinmaru?'_

'_Forgive me but, why don't you tell him.'_

Toushiro frowned, unnoticed by the group.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Well…it seems you are waiting for him to show and tell his feelings towards you but…have you not considered showing yours for him instead?'_

'_I have, but I don't think I can. I've never done it before…'_

'_Well, maybe it's time that you tried it.'_

Toushiro didn't respond. He knew his Hyorinmaru had a point but, it was just easier, and much less embarrassing, for him to wait to see if Ichigo did reciprocate his feelings, or whether it was just a drunken mistake. It had only been a day after all.

As the meal pushed on, everyone began rounds of idle chatter, a lot of it descriptions of things that happened the night before. One particularly funny story was that of one of the numerous times Kira managed to fall over, this one involving a table that, for some reason or another, Kira was absolutely sure he could just walk through…But the chatter didn't make Ichigo any less aware of Toushiro's presence, no matter how much he wanted it too.

**

When dinner was over, Byakuya moved to his 'sitting room' area for tea, followed by his adopted sister, his lieutenant and his fellow captain. Ichigo excused himself, making his way to the nearest bathroom before heading to the reception room. Taking one of the sheltered pathways that lined the building, Ichigo meandered past the courtyard, not exactly in a hurry to return to the awkwardness. As he looked out over the moonlit courtyard, he noticed that it was just as beautiful at night as it was during the day. He looked around and saw that the area was completely deserted, just the way he liked it. He stopped walking when he came to the nearest steps and sat down, looking up at bright full moon. It was big tonight and casted long shadows from the trees and bridges that were dotted all over. He decided to stay a while, after all, he didn't need to get back to tea right away did he…?

**

"Where's Ichigo? Surely it doesn't take that long to use the bathroom?" Rukia asked, looking at the other three.

"Maybe he's fallen in?" Renji offered, earning three rather weird looks. "Or he could be lost." He added sheepishly.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, he does get confused around the mansion sometimes. I've come across him many a time during the night searching for the nearest restroom."

"I'll go look for him," Toushiro said, standing up from the small sofa he had occupied.

"There is no need, I could send one of the servants." Byakuya replied.

"No, I don't mind. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Let him brother, it might be nice." Rukia said, get a confused look from Renji. What the hell is nice about a captain looking for you…?

"Very well," Byakuya looked just as confused as Renji.

Toushiro nodded, not really listening to the exchange, and left the room. Although he had a basic knowledge of the Kuchiki residence, he had no idea where Ichigo might be. He didn't even know which room he was staying in. One thing **was** on his side. He could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure, meaning he could follow that and find him. Thank god. He could have been here for hours looking for him otherwise.

He left the building and came onto the house-lining sheltered walkways, but stopped short after only a couple of steps. Not far ahead of him, he could see Ichigo sitting on one of the steps propped up by his arms with his legs stretched out. He was looking straight up at what he could only assume was the moon with a small smile playing on his features. Smiling himself, Toushiro approached the other almost silently, only making his presence known when he was almost at arms reach.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ichigo jumped, swearing loudly as he spun around.

"J-Jesus Toushiro, ya scared the crap out of me. Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Well, if you were any good at sensing spiritual pressure, you would have known I was there." He laughed, sitting on the step next to Ichigo, much closer than he really needed too.

Ichigo noticed Toushiro's proximity, his heart reacting accordingly. "W-What are you doing out here?"

"I came to look for you, you've been gone quite a while and everyone was wondering where you'd gotten too. Renji offered some suggestions but…it's Renji so…"

Ichigo chuckled, knowing full well that, although Renji was an excellent fighter, he wasn't always the brightest bulb in the box.

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Ichigo wanted to speak but he could do it. He knew if he did, he'd say the wrong thing and completely mess it up, if only he could think of the right words…

Toushiro sat there, thinking over what Hyorinmaru had said. Maybe he should tell Ichigo how he felt and just found out his feelings that way…he looked over at the young boy and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. What if he really didn't feel that way about him, and it had just been a drunken accident? Would the strawberry completely reject him? Never speak to him again? He'd rather have him in his life as a friend than not at all. The white haired boy sighed, getting to his feet. If he stayed, he knew he might say something he could later come to regret.

"I'm going back for tea, I'll tell them you're getting some fresh air and that you'll be back soon." He got up and turned his back on the boy, heading the way he had come.

Ichigo watched his retreating back with thoughts shooting through his mind faster than he could comprehend them.

'_Should I?', 'No', 'His hair looks so soft', 'I should get it over with'._

'_JUST FUCKING DO IT KING!'_

"I LIKE YOU!" Ichigo blurted out, freezing straight after he said it.

'_Well done, really smooth.'_

'_Shut. Up.'_

Toushiro turned slowly to face him. Had he really heard him right?

"What did you say?" He asked quietly.

Ichigo got to his feet with his head down, orange hair falling over his eyes.

"I said that I like you. I really, really like you." He took a deep breathe, "I told you this morning that I'd forgot what happened last night, and I really had, but then I remembered and well…I kissed you." Toushiro's heart skipped a beat, he really had remembered. "And I'm sorry if you didn't want that. I just need you too know that. I like you as…" Ichigo gulped, "As more than a friend."

Toushiro stood frozen to the spot. Ichigo really did like him, he was so happy that he was speechless.

"Err-Ichigo…I…errr…"

Ichigo's head seemed to drop, if possible, lower. "It's okay, I understand you don't feel the same way. I'm going to my room, just please, do me a favour and tell everyone I wasn't feeling to well and went to bed or something."

Ichigo's words made Toushiro's heart hurt but not as much as when Ichigo turned his back on him and began to walk away. Finding his voice again, he called after him.

"Ichigo, wait!"

Said Ichigo turned at the sound of his voice and rushed footsteps, just in time to catch the white haired boy as he threw his arms around his neck and prevented them from tumbling backwards. Toushiro's face was inches from his and he could see that his turquoise eyes were swimming with happiness.

"Toushiro…?" He asked nervously.

"I like you too."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at his words, and even more when the others lips met his own. It took him a few seconds, but he relaxed and pulled the boy closer.

As cheesy as it sounds, he really did enjoy his first kiss in the moonlight.

'_Thank god.' His hollowed sighed, the rain-that had intensified a minute before- was gone. Ichigo laughed in response, __**nothing**__ was gonna ruin this._

**Misa, Shiro, Rukia: FINALLY!**

**Ichigo: Leave me alone! Please??!!**

**Toushiro: What?**

**MisaxMisa: We've been waiting aaaaages for him to tell you.**

**Toushiro: …Oh, okay then.**

**Rukia: Read&&Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the ridiculous delay, but I did say on my profile that this was on a short hiatus! :)**

**So, now that I've had time to break away and think about this story, I have came up with a kind of plot and I look forward to writing it. So moving on from this note, enjoyyyyy!**

It felt like hours before the two broke apart, though they probably wouldn't have if they hadn't heard footsteps approaching from around the corner. They leapt apart, Toushiro wearing a stoic mask while Ichigo stood there and brought his fingers to his lips. Both panting a little, but nothing suspicious. The footsteps drew closer until one of the male servants appeared around the nearest corner behind Ichigo, freezing when he caught sight of the two before bowing deeply.

"I am extremely sorry Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki-san, for interrupting." Ichigo thought he heard a fair amount of fear in his voice.

"It's quite alright," he heard the white haired boy say as he walked forward and past him, "Are you coming Ichigo? I think we should return for tea now."

Ichigo nodded, though the captain couldn't see, and followed after him in silence. Neither spoke as they walked into the tearoom and took their seats around the table, but Ichigo did smile at the others.

Ichigo avoided Toushiro's eyes, but he did send sly glances at him all through tea, unsure of what was going to happen now. Had anything changed? Or was what happened just a one off? A spur of the moment thing that won't happen again. He was almost afraid to find out.

They continued tea, Ichigo involving himself in the others conversations, only speaking to Toushiro when necessary out of embarrassment. Rukia sent him a questioning glance after a while but Ichigo just shook his head covertly, he'd tell her later.

"It is getting late, I think it may be time to say goodnight…but there is something I want to talk about first." Byakuya's voice sounded, interrupting his and Rukia's silent exchange and drawing their attention to him. "I feel that now would be the time to reveal the reason for this dinner tonight."

Everybody stared, waiting for him to continue after his enigmatic announcment. He took a sip of tea before his gaze returned to the group. "Ichigo, Renji, I have a proposition for you both."

Ichigo and Renji exchanged nervous glances, "What is it Captain?" The red head asked.

"Well, as you are all well aware, the Head Captain is getting restless with the fact that we have three divisions without captains."

The group nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Because of this fact, I have decided to recommend you both as candidates for two of the three squads."

Byakuya's words were followed by complete silence. Renji and Ichigo's mouths were hanging open and were frozen in shock. Rukia was looking between the two, smiling with happiness.

Toushiro's shock was shown on his face for a second before he replaced it with his plain mask. Little did anybody know, he felt like jumping up on the table and doing a little dance. If Ichigo took the position, he'd be here a lot more.

Renji recovered first, stammering as his face lit up, "Ca-Captain, thank you! I'm…I'm honored!"

Byakuya smiled and nodded to his lieutenant, "We are well aware that you are both capable of performing Bankai, so we could put you through the 'Captain Proficiency Test', but I believe that getting the recommendations will be the quickest option. I trust, Captain Hitsugaya, that we can rely on you for a recommendation?"

The white haired captain nodded and smiled in response, causing Renji to react in the same way before he turned to Ichigo. The boy hadn't spoken at all. "Ichigo?"

This seemed to snap him out of his stupor. "Uh, sorry. I'm honored, really! But…I dunno. I guess I'm going to need some time to think about it, you know, talk to my family and friends."

"I understand." The nobles gaze swept the group as he got to his feet, the rest of the group copying his action. "I bid you all goodnight. Captain Hitsugaya, there is a spare bed for you should you want it."

'That's quite alright Captain Kuchiki, I feel like walking for a while."

The captains exchanged a few more words before Toushiro left the room followed soon by Renji, Rukia and Ichigo.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a Captain." Renji cried, pumping his fist in the air. "I just hope I can get the recommendations."

"I'm sure you will," Rukia smiled, "I'm sure you would too Ichigo, should you want it."

Ichigo barely responded, simply nodding and smiling a little. His mind was trying to think about two different things at once, so conversation was near impossible. Ichigo saw Toushiro disappear down the corridor to his left as Rukia and Renji continued walking forwards and he found one of his thought suddenly overshadow the other.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom before bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He didn't even leave them time to respond before he speed walked down the corridor after the white haired man. It didn't take long to catch up to him but they were outside before he did, seeing as how he took a few wrong turns on his way to finding him.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo called as he ran out of the Kuchiki Manor gates.

The captain turned and smiled at the boys approach. He'd been so absorbed in his disappointment about Ichigo's response to Byakuya's proposition that he hadn't noticed the man reiatsu following him.

"Hey, I think we need to talk." The orange haired man said, a slight blush reaching his cheeks.

"Yeah."

They continued to walk, slowly, as the silence of the late night surrounded them.

"Look, what happened in the courtyard…what did it mean to you?"

Toushiro frowned, he didn't actually know. Sure, it showed they had feelings for each other, but what did it mean for them now? "I'm not sure, what did it mean for you?"

"I don't know either," Ichigo sighed.

There was silence once more as the men deliberated with themselves. It was Toushiro that broke the silence.

"I want us to be something."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What, like boyfriends?"

'I don't know, just something…I never been in a relationship before."

Ichigo smiled down on the shorter man, his hand reaching for Toushiro's empty one, winding their fingers together.

"Do…do we tell anyone?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Toushiro frowned, unsure of how people, aside from his friends, would take it. "Maybe we should keep it to ourselves for now."

They walked in silence through the empty streets of the Seireitei, not a soul around them, until they reached the tenth squad barracks.

"I guess I should be getting back to the manor, I've got to be at the Senkai gate early tomorrow." Ichigo sighed, turning to Toushiro and planting a firm but soft kiss on the other boy's lips before untangling their fingers. Ichigo went to walk away but Toushiro's voice stopped him.

"Why do you need to think?" When Ichigo looked confused, the white haired Captain rephrased. "Why do you need to think about taking the captain's position?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, "I have family down in the world of the living, I have a lot of good friends there. It's not like I've died or anything, I belong down there. If I took this position, I won't get to se them much at all. I don't know if I want that."

Toushiro merely nodded and smiled, "I was just curious."

Ichigo swept forward and kissed him again before taking off down the street. "Good night Toushiro!"

"Night Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's quiet laughter could be heard just before he flash stepped out of sight.

"Oh Ichigo, I'm so happy for you!" Rukia squealed as Ichigo looked sharply around him, hoping nobody had heard her. He'd just finished explaining what had happened the night before.

"Shut it woman. People might hear you."

"And?" She asked, still beaming from ear to ear.

"And we're keeping it secret for now so do me a favor and either be quite or shut your damned mouth altogether."

She pouted and grumbled before she relaxed her face into a small smile as she looked past him. "It looks like the gate is ready. You better go."

Ichigo nodded, smiling too and reaching to give his best friend a firm hug. "Take care, I'll be back soon."

She nodded into his chest before pulling away and saying her goodbyes to the others, waving at their retreating forms as they disappeared into the bright light of the Senkai gate.

"Welcome back my son!"

"How was the Soul Society?"

"Did you fight any baddass motherfucking Arrancar's?"

"Karin, mind you r language."

It may seem strange that his family would be so calm about such a thing as his son leaving his physical body to go to a sort of astral plane where he would fight with swords and risk his life for the world if needed. But after the revelation during the winter war that his father was also a soul reaper, hence why Urahara could get him his powers back so long ago, he realised his father had known all along. And they had both felt that with Ichigo disappearing so often, it would be easier to explain it to his sisters rather than lie.

His friends like Tatsuki and Keigo also knew, but that was because they were sneaky idiots and followed him to Urahara's underground training room when he left to rescue Orihime from Aizen's grasp in Hueco Mundo.

The usual events commenced. Yuzu questioned him relentlessly about what he did while he was there, Karin interrogated him about any training he had done and his father was adamantly trying to kick him in the face. It wasn't until dinner that he had a chance to ask them.

"Hey, look. While I was up at the Soul Society, I was given a proposition. Byakuya proposed that I be put forward as a candidate for one of the captaincy positions."

The three of them just stared at him. "So…what did you say?" Karin asked.

"What do you mean 'what did I day?', I said I'd have to talk to you's first."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You should go for it, it's a wonderful opportunity!" Yuzu smiled.

"My son! A captain! I'm so proud!"

"Hey Hey!" Ichigo called, calming them down. "If I became a captain then I wouldn't be able to come down here much. I mean rarely. Are you sure you's are okay with that?"

There was a couple of seconds silence before they all started again, agreeing and telling him to do it. He smiled, what a strange but supportive family he had.

**MisaxMisa: Ichi and Ren are going to be captains!**

**Renji: I wonder what squad I'll get?**

**Ichigo: I hope I don't get squad three, I like Kira but he depresses me after a while...**

**Renji: Hey! Kira's my friend!**

**Ichigo: Come on, admit it, it's true.**

**Renji: …yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ooo, a quick update, you must be wondering if I'm sick or something. Well, the answer is no, I just have a lot of spare time at the moment and the motivation to write!**

**You may have noticed that I added a little something to the summary, that's because I didn't think that it reflected what would happen in the story's future. Plus I was hoping it would make more people want to read it XD**

Ichigo waited nervously outside the captains meeting. He leaned against the wall, watching Renji pace as he fussed with his new captain's haori. This was his first time wearing it and he just couldn't get used to it.

"Wasn't there meant to be another captain appointed today?" Renji asked into the silence, temporarily ceasing his movements.

"Yeah…" Ichigo confirmed, looking down the corridor. "I guess they're late."

Renji scoffed, "It's their head."

The silence returned as Renji went back to his relentless pacing. It was quite a while before the sound of sandals rapidly beating against the floor reached their ears. The pair stared down the corridor, waiting for the person to round the corner. It didn't take long. It was a girl with shoulder length, straight black hair and bright green eyes. She was tall for a woman, only an inch or so shorted than Ichigo. She came to a halt next to them, leaning against the wall next to Ichigo and breathing deeply.

"Phew, guess I made it in time!"

Before they could even respond, the doors to the meeting began to open and the three of them formed stood side by side, backs straight.

"Welcome Captain Katenashi of squad three, Captain Kurosaki of squad five and Captain Abarai of squad nine," Head Captain Yamamoto's aged voice boomed as the three proceeded to enter the room, taking their places in the two lines. "Welcome to the Gotei Thirteen."

Ichigo bowed, aware that Reni and the girl had too. As he stood back up straight, he caught the eye of Toushiro before swiftly looking away. That brief second was all he had needed to read the man's eyes, which were gleaming with pride as a small, barely even there, smile graced his features.

The captain's meeting was short, what with the lack of trouble in both the Soul Society and the World of the Living recently. There was little that needed to be said.

The captains filed out of the meeting room, offering their congratulations as they passed, Kyoraku and Ukitake asking them to attend a party that night that they had arranged in honor of the new captains. As they too left, the Katenashi girl fell into step beside Ichigo and Renji.

"Hi! I'm Akane, it's nice to meet you." She beamed, reaching over and shaking each of their hands.

"Oh, we're-," Ichigo began, only to be interrupted.

"I know who you both are! You're legends! Anybody who doesn't know who you are lives under a rock." The pair sweat dropped as the announcement.

"What squad are you from? I can't say I've seen you around." Renji asked, looking the girl up and down.

"I was the third seat of squad seven. I only graduated a year ago."

"Wow, graduate to third seat to captain in a year? Impressive. Did you get in with recommendations?"

Akane nodded. "I know Bankai, but obviously I'll still have a way to go before I master it completely."

The pair continued their idle chatter as Ichigo listened, adding his two cents where it was worth. This girl was impressive. He'd heard of prodigy's here before, one of them being his boyfriend and the other a traitor, but they were all well known around the Seireitei from being in the academy. Even Renji hadn't heard of this girl before.

Renji left the group as they passed the ninth division barracks as his long-time drinking buddy, and now lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi waited for him at the entrance.

"Are you going to the party Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku have arranged tonight? I was asked to go but I don't want to be the only newbie there," she laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, I think so, but watch out, Kyoraku's a pervert in case you didn't know."

Akane giggled, "You shouldn't talk about other captains like that."

"Why not? They know it's true."

As they reached the fifth squad barracks, Ichigo waved goodbye to his new acquaintance and entered, suddenly very nervous about meeting his new squad. When he entered the courtyard, he was met by a mass of heads and shihakusho's, the only familiar one being Momo Hinamori, who stood at the head of the group with her lieutenant badge tied to her arm and a warm smile on her face.

"Welcome Captain Kurosaki." She said, bowing. Her action and words were echoed by the crowd behind her.

"Err, thanks." He stood there, looking at the crowds blank faces, taking a couple of seconds to realize that they were waiting for him to say something.

"Shit." He mumbled, before continuing loud enough for them to hear. "I err, I know that I don't know your names and faces, but I promise to treat you all fairly and equally. Just, I dunno, just bare with me while I learn the ropes? Okay…err…thanks for welcoming me, if you want to get back to your duties?" It was more a question than a statement, but regardless, people dispersed and went back to what he assumed were their jobs.

He headed towards the squads main building, Momo following him.

"How did I do?" He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"You sounded nervous, but it as good."

He nodded in response and smiled. Momo showed him the way to his office, following him in and explaining the basics of being the captain of squad five as well as providing him with a list of it's members, photo's and all.

"…but you can get away with just knowing higher up's names." When he looked at her confused, she continued. "You know? Seated members?"

"Oh yeah! That's cool."

Momo remained silent as he scanned through the first couple of pages, until she could no longer hold it in.

"How are things going with Shiro-chan?"

Ichigo groaned, "I knew this would come up. Can't you just leave it alone?"

She laughed, shaking her head, "Either you could tell me or I'll just ask Shiro-chan."

"He'll be angry that you keep calling him that."

"Stop avoiding the question! I'm only curious."

Toushiro had told Ichigo, a few weeks into their relationship, that he had told his lieutenant and Momo about them, claiming he could trust them. So far, that had stood true. Plus, Ichigo couldn't argue, because he had told Rukia so…

"Things are fine. We're happy."

Momo smiled, understanding that she wasn't going to get any more than that. They left the office so that Momo could show him his sleeping quarters and where the training ground were located and such and thus, his first day of captaincy began.

Toushiro sat at his desk, his hands clasped together in front of him. All his paperwork was done with and Matsumoto was sleeping on the sofa…as per usual.

He thought back to the captains meeting and how he felt when the doors had opened and Ichigo had walked in, his face serious with a light scowl in place, the captain's haori wafting behind him as he walked with the squad five emblem standing out vividly as his hair against the white material. He'd felt so proud right then, that he could have laughed in happiness. Luckily he had more control than that. No one else but their lieutenants and Rukia Kuchiki knew about their relationship, so things like that would just seem strange and out of character.

And then there was Renji, he may not be extremely good friends with him, but he recognized that he deserved his new position just as much as Ichigo did. He fought Espada and survived and he'd gotten even stronger since then. But that girl, he'd never even heard of her before. From what he heard from Captain Komamura, she was only a year out of the academy and had quickly risen to third seat. Such people like that wee normally well talked about between captain's when speculating what division the soul would join but he hadn't heard anything of the sort. It was strange, but obviously the academy had missed it.

He looked to the clock when he noticed the change in the shadows of the room, suggesting the sun was low in the window behind him. Sure enough it was six o'clock. The promotion party was due to start at about eight and he knew his lieutenant would want to have time to wake up and get ready. He stood slowly and picked up a wooden sword he's recently decided to keep. After that time she had head butted him, he wasn't taking any chances. He prodded her in the side a few times, causing her to stir.

"No Shuhei, don't poke me with that." She grumbled before turning on her side and burying her head in the back cushion.

Toushiro grimaced and spoke more to himself that to her, "I don't want to know what you're dreaming about."

He walked to the back of the sofa and, using the wooden sword like a lever, he rolled the busty woman off the sofa and onto the floor.

The woman woke as she hit the floor, making a pained sound as she landed on her back, and flung her arms over her chest to stop herself popping out of her shihakuso.

"Captaaaaain, will you stop trying to expose meeee? You're always giving me shocks and stuff." She looked up at him through sleep filled eyes, but she was obviously awake enough to tease.

"Whatever. It's six o'clock, I thought you'd like to know."

That woke her up quickly enough. She jumped up, flailing her arms in the air. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? I need time to make myself even more beautiful than I already am!"

Toushiro smirked, "I'm sure Shuhei appreciates the effort."

Matsumoto blush as she pouted and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about. Just because you have someone who loves you no matter how you look."

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She stuck her tongue out as she bounded towards the door, "See you at the party Captain!"

Toushiro scoffed, dropping down onto the sofa and staring out of the window at the slowly disappearing sun. His mind drifting off to the squad five barracks, wondering how Ichigo was doing on his first day.

**MisaxMisa: Yay for the new captains! But who the hell is this Akane Katenashi?**

**Ichigo: Stop that.**

**MisaxMisa: Stop what?**

**Renji: Stop asking stupid questions like that. You must know who she is.**

**MisaxMisa: I don't o_O**

**Renji: You don't?**

**MisaxMisa: Nu-uh.**

**Ichigo: …I'm confused.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There ain't any lemony goodness in this chapter, but there will be soon, I promise :)**

**Also, for those of you who have asked about the OC I have created for the purposes of this story, I'm sorry to tell you that she will be in it throughout but I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading on! Again, Sorry!**

**Well, the plot will thicken soon, but I'm trying to not to rush and trying not to drag it out, so bear with meeee pleeeeease! :D**

**Just got back from a week away at the caravan with my friends, hence the longer wait, and now I don't think I could possibly touch alcohol again XD**

Ichigo sighed, getting up from his desk as the sun sank low in the sky. The paper work Momo had given him was finished and he'd already attended a squad training session to get a grip on their fighting skills. He was going to have to train them personally, for the squads skill was sorely lacking in his opinion. Half of them were like him when he first became a soul reaper. Brash and running in to every fight with absolutely no strategy. He couldn't blame them though, he had been naïve and thought that it would always work until he met the Grand Fisher. But training so many people at once could be rather difficult. He'd find a way somehow though.

He stretched, cracking his stiff back and adjusted his haori. He still couldn't get used to it. He walked out of the office and headed to the squad eight barracks. Momo had instructed him to make his way there for about eightish, so he was taking his time.

When he did get there, he could hear people being shouting and having a good time from outside.

Kyoraku had really pulled out all for the stops, having tables and candles and such arranged in the courtyard, and people were milling around and drinking. Blankets had also been laid out so that people could sit in open spaces among the night flowers were in full bloom and music was playing in the background. Someone was obviously utilizing the appliances Ichigo had introduced from the world of the living.

He made his way over to the table where Renji sat with Rangiku, Shuhei and Izuru.

"Sup guys."

"Heyyy _Captain_," Rangiku teased, leaning over the table towards him, her boobs dangerously close to falling out.

"Stop trying to seduce him with your assets," Shuhei laughed, earning himself a playful punch from the woman in question.

"Hey, it doesn't work on him. I've tried it before a few years ago when I needed somewhere to stay in the world of the living."

Ichigo thought back to the time, surprised she even remembered it, and blushed at the thought.

"The strawberry is blushing!" Renji laughed, pouring a drink from the pitcher and handing it to him.

"Shut it pineapple."

As Ichigo conversed with his friends, he couldn't help but scan the area, looking for a particular white haired captain. When he caught Rangiku's eye, she smiled knowingly and covertly tilted her head left. Ichigo looked and, sure enough, Toushiro was sitting a few tables over, laughing with Kyoraku, Ukitake and Akane. He smiled thankfully at her and made some excuse about wanting to thank the old captains for the party.

He stood and made his way over, Akane noticing his approach first.

"Hi Ichigo!" She shouted, waving her arm in the air, "Come drink with us!"

Ichigo obliged, greeting the group and thanking Shunsui and Jushiro for the party.

"It was our pleasure Ichigo, it's something to be celebrated."

"And I'm always up for any excuse to crack open the saki. My darling Nanao can be rather strict."

Ichigo laughed at this, pouring himself a drink.

"How was your first day?" Toushiro asked, smiling at him.

Ichigo smiled back. "It was okay, but who knew doing paperwork could be so tiring!"

"I could have told you that." The

"I also watched the squad train. I don't want to be too critical but they need a hell of a lot of practice! I think Momo is the only good fighter out of the lot of them."

"Yes, that tends to happen when a squad is without a captain for a long time."

Akane leaned towards them then/ "I think you and I should fight."

Ichigo met her eyes and frowned at the random proposition. "What for?"

"Because I want to see the legend at work!" She smiled, "Plus, even a captain needs to be on their toes and practice."

Ichigo thought about his fight with Zaraki and how exhilarating it had felt to finally fight someone of caliber again. "I think you might be right," he said after a while.

"Then it's decided," she winked.

Renji and Ichigo stood side by side, arms over each others shoulders, singing along to some song and waving their cups of saki in the air. People watched and laughed and clapped at their performance as the song ended and the pair stumbled away.

It had been several hours since he had arrived and they'd been through a lot of saki and now, all he wanted was to be with Toushiro.

The man in question was sitting at a table, closest to the entrance to the squad building. They caught each others eyes and Toushiro stood, sending a silent message before disappearing through the door. Ichigo grinned and stumbled away from his singing partner, entering after him. The smaller man waited just inside.

"I've missed you all day," Ichigo stated as he reached for him, warping his arms tight around his waist.

"I've missed you too." Toushiro somewhat slurred. He'd definitely took advantage of the amount of alcohol Kyoraku had at his disposal.

He stretched up and placed his lips on Ichigo's softly, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back a little. Ichigo stared into his beautiful orbs before pulling him back into a kiss which, though it started off gentle, became more forceful and burned with passion. He brought one hand up and dug his fingers into the white mane of hair as his tongue brushed against the man's lips, attempting to gain access. When it was granted, the pair's tongues dance together, each trying to fight for dominance but neither winning. Toushiro backed up against the wall as Ichigo pushed him, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck and, if possible, pulled him deeper into the kiss. Ichigo's leg found its way in between Toushiro's and was rewarded with the captains groaning into the kiss as it rubbed against his crotch.

They were like this for a long time before it happened. The door opened quietly, but the two were oblivious until they heard a gasp. They tore apart, panting, and looked to the door in horror as Akane stood there wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"You…and you?" She asked, her tome full of surprise as her gaze switched form one to the other. "Oh my god."

The pair wasted no time, dragging her off to an empty room. Much like one they should have went to had they no been so careless.

"You cannot tell anyone." Toushiro said quickly as soon as the door was shut.

"Huh?"

"It's a secret," Ichigo said, "We don't want anyone to know."

Comprehension dawned on the girls features. "Why is it a secret?"

"Because…we don't know how people would take it. And we don't know the policy on captains dating other captains."

"Okay…"

"Look," Toushiro spoke again, "Just please don't tell anyone. Only a few people know and we'd like to keep it that way."

She looked slowly between the two, reading the worry that filled both of their gazes before nodding. "Okay, sure. I won't tell anybody."

Toushiro visibly relaxed while Ichigo sighed with relief.

"So who else knows?" She grinned suddenly.

The pair exchanged glances before Ichigo answered. "Our lieutenants and my friend Rukia Kuchiki."

She nodded before sticking her arm out, making a peace sign with her fingers. "I'll help you keep it secret!"

The two sweat dropped, "Err, thanks…"

She giggled and bounded over to the door, "Now, I'll leave you two love birds alone. And don't forget about our fight Ichigo!"

Before they could even respond, she was gone, leaving two blushing captains in her wake.

**MisaxMisa: Love birds :)**

**Toushiro: Shut up.**

**MisaxMisa: Aww, Shiro-chan is cranky!**

**Toushiro: *temple throbs* I'll show you damn cranky!**

**MisaxMisa: AHHH! Put Hyorinmaru away! D:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all you lemon lovers, the wait is overrr! Sexy time is now! But I must say, although I refer to this story as a HitsuIchi, I just can't see our lil Shiro-chan being the seme in this. I just think HitsuIchi sounds better than IchiHitsu, don't you think?**

**Also, I realised while I was writing this chapter that I hadn't put a disclaimer on this story, so here we go. ****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN AKANE KATENASHI. SHE IS AN OC THAT I CREATED AND EDITTED FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS STORY.**** There we go :)**

**I have two other stories I'm working on at present, but I'm not gonna post them unless I figure out where the hell I'm going with them XD so to those of you who voted about the InuYasha/Bleach fic, I'm sorry, but it's not getting put up yet!**

Ichigo walked into the squad three training grounds, surprised to see such a large crowd. The sun was low again, the working day over, so apparently his and Akane's fight was to be a lot of people's recreation for the evening. A couple of squad members stood around the edges, but word had reached other captains about the fight and a few were in attendance. Renji, along with Shuhei, and Toushiro, along with Rangiku, were present and Unohana, Isane, Kyoraku, Nanao, Ukitake, his third seats and, very **very** surprisingly, Soi Fon were their too. Rukia stood with her brother, waving at him as he entered.

Momo, who had came in with Ichigo, turned to him. "I'm going to go stand with Shiro-chan. Good luck!"

As she left him, he noticed Kira had left Katenashi's side as well, joining the side lines.

The two captains approached each other and shook hands.

"Are we going as far as Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll just see how it goes." Akane's face was impartial

He nodded and walked away, positioning himself opposite her and drawing his sword.

"Are you both ready?" He heard Renji shout.

They both answered in the affirmative, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"Fight!"

They leapt at each other, their swords meeting with a loud clash as they measured up each others strength. It was Akane who broke it, jumping back and coming at him from a different angle. He met her blow before flash stepping and striking her from the side. She just barely stopped it, counter attacking with a spinning kick and effectively making him back away.

"Your defense is good." He stated.

"Your offensive is too."

And so they went for each other again. It was a simple sword fight, sounds of clashing metal reverberating around them, until Akane upped the game a little. She shunpo'd backwards and swung her sword sideways, sending a slash of concentrated, but fairly weak, ray of yellow spiritual pressure.

"So you wanna play it like that?" Ichigo grinned, "Getsuga Tensho!"

White and yellow met halfway, the watching crowd getting the backlash as air rushed past them from the pressure of the collision.

"Show me your Shikai!" Ichigo yelled, launching a relentless assault on the girl. She fended him off for a little while, but it was clear that if he kept up that kind of pace, she would be quickly out matched.

"Open your eyes!"

Even without it's name being called, Akane's sword glowed and morphed, enlarging only slightly. The blade became thicker, but the only other particular physical change was the strange but exquisitely detailed marking that flowed around a strange looking eye in the centre of the blade. Ichigo frowned, though he sensed a rise in her own physical attributes, it appeared that the sword has no links to an elements and he had no idea about the significance of the eye.

The battle continued on regardless, the crowd below watching as the fight took to the skies.

"So…Bankai then?" Ichigo asked between swings.

"If you...think you…can handle it."

Ichigo didn't answer, he merely swung his sword in front of him and screamed on word. "Ban-kai!"

The change was quick and, within seconds, Ichigo's thin black sword was swinging left right and centre, his black coat like robe flowing out behind him. At first glance, his Bankai outfit hadn't changed, but a flash of white adorned with the captain haori pattern along its edge, resided under his coat. The only inclination that he was a captain.

Katenashi grinned, but continued on fighting, not releasing her Bankai.

Ichigo frowned, "What the hell?"

She swung, catching his sword as it swung down so that they were in a lock. She quickly turned her sword so that the wide edge faced him.

"Why aren't you…?"

Akane mumbled something before a bright flash of light came between him, temporarily blinding anyone that was watching, including the two that were fighting.

"Ahh!" Ichigo screamed as Akane let out a high pitched squeak. Ichigo pushed hard, sending her flying downwards at an alarming rate, and sent a massively pent up Getsuga Tensho, hitting his target dead on and causing a large crater in the middle of the training grounds.

Ichigo dropped back to the ground and stumbling slightly as he landed, his vision and orientation a little thrown by the bright light, a headache already forming at his temples.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He grumbled, watching through the spots in his vision as the fourth squad captain and lieutenant as well as Kira rushed towards the giant hole in the ground as Toushiro, Rukia, Renji and Momo headed in his direction.

"What was that all about?" Renji asked, when he reached the strawberry.

"I couldn't tell you."

"Are you okay?" Momo asked, fussing over him as Ichigo caught Toushiro's eye, getting the message that the white haired man would be doing the same if he could.

"I'm fine, really. I'm more worried about Akane. She was the one hit dead on."

Everyone nodded, turning to watch as Akane was carried out of the crater by a squad four stretcher which had appeared rather promptly.

You can't fault squad four response times…

"How is she?" He asked when Unohana approached them.

"She's fine. I've cured the major cuts and I'm having her taken to the medical centre for rest and minor healing. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ichigo shook his head. He was littered with cuts and bruises were forming on his ribs where some good kicks landed, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. But Unohana wouldn't have it. After asking him nicely, and then a little more forcefully after he refused, to take off his robe, she set to work healing his wounds.

Ichigo lay in his bed with Toushiro, their limbs entwined as the smaller man rested his head in he crook of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo nuzzled his face into his white hair while the other placed soft, tickling kisses on the soft skin of the others neck. Toushiro's arms tightened around Ichigo, making him chuckle.

"It's not very often you're this loving and…dare I say it…cute?"

"Shut up." Toushiro blushed, his voice holding no conviction.

Ichigo laughed again and pulled away from him, changing position and meeting the boys lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and filled with love but, like every other time recently, it turned into one full of lust and passion.

When they broke apart, Ichigo looked into the icy but blazing eyes of his boyfriend as the boys hands rubbed his chest, working their way down to his obi, fumbling with the knot before successfully opening it.

Toushiro's cheeks were red with embarrassment at what he was doing, not knowing if his actions were the right way of suggesting where he wanted this to go. This doubt was confirmed when Ichigo spoke.

"Toushiro…are you…what are you doing?"

The blushed deepened as he avoided those brown orbs, burying his head on Ichigo's chest. "I..I want to…" he tried, but he just couldn't finish the sentence. This whole predicament was just too embarrassing and it was all his fault because he started it.

Ichigo pulled Toushiro away from his chest and kissed him. "Do you want to do it?" The implications behind the words 'do it' clear to them both.

Toushiro nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

And within seconds of his response, the two were all over each other, the haori's discarded and the top half of their shihakusho's removed, the bottom halves pushed low. Ichigo pushed Toushiro onto his back, hovering above him as he kissed him, working his way down his jaw and neck and onto his neck, stopping when he reached a nipple. He took it into his mouth, sucking hard before nipping at it with his teeth, making Toushiro whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure. He continued until the area was red and tender, before he headed south with his hand, not that he had to do much with it. Toushiro was already well on his way to being hard as Ichigo stimulated the organ. In a lust fuelled haze, Toushiro reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out a tube. Ichigo took it out of his hand and laughed.

"Someone's prepared."

Toushiro would have blushed if it wasn't already red enough. "Matsumoto got me it as a joke." His voice trembled out of nerves and pleasure.

Ichigo squeezed some of the gel onto his hand, smothering his fingers with it. He looked to the boy. "You ready?"

Toushiro just nodded, closing his eyes as Ichigo carefully slipped in two fingers, hissing at the uncomfortable and slightly painful feeling.

"Want me to stop?"

"No," He forced out, trying to relax.

Ichigo continued, pumping his fingers somewhat as he gradually stretched the puckered hole. Toushiro was so tight, he could tell this was his first time doing anything of the sort. He took it very slowly and, eventually, he was able to slip in a third. Toushiro's reaction was mild and it didn't take too long to finish the preparations now.

Ichigo coated his cock in the lubricant and positioned himself at Toushiro's entrance. "It's going to be tight and it will hurt, but you're gonna need to relax as much as possible, okay?" Ichigo said, his voice strained. He was so turned on it was unreal, and his arousal was starting to become slightly painful.

Toushiro was panting now, but nodded, mentally preparing himself for the next step. It still came as surprise though as Ichigo's cock slid slowly into him. He cried a little, but bit his lip, to avoid anymore loud outbursts, drawing blood in the process. The strawberry wasn't kidding.

Ichigo hissed as Toushiro's muscles clamped down around him. "Relax" He whispered.

Toushiro whimpered slightly as the muscles relaxed a bit. Ichigo pushed in until he'd completely impales himself inside the boy. "Tell me when you're ready."

Toushiro lay there, slowly getting used to the intrusion, his eyes closed tight. When he was ready, he opened them and stared into Ichigo's golden brown orbs. "I'm ready."

Ichigo took the cue, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, trying to control himself. Toushiro's groans of pain steadily turned into moans of pleasure as Ichigo continud to piston into him, his pace increasing as time went on. He kissed the white haired captain, removing the blood from his lips as he reached in between them, pumping the mans erection in time with his thrusts.

Toushiro couldn't help it anymore, the dual pleasure was too much, especially when Ichigo hit just the right stop. He kept him moans low, but Ichigo could hear them clearly as he matched them with his own.

As the pleasure mounted for them both, Ichigo caught himself, trying to keep control of himself until Toushiro came. He didn't want to be the first to end it. He didn't have to wait long though. Toushiro let out a particularly loud cry of Ichigo's name as he let it all go and the pleasure rolled him into oblivion. He couldn't register anything as his cum spilled out of him and all over himself and Ichigo's hand and stomach. Ichigo let the man ride it out before he let loose and came, spilling himself inside of the smaller captain as he cried out.

Ichigo collapsed, pulling out and rolling onto his back, breathing heavily. He looked Toushiro beside him.

Toushiro could feel the heat in his cheeks, but refused to open his eyes as he caught his breath. He'd never experience anything like that before, but he was still a little embarrassed by the whole thing. Especially at the fact he had cried out Ichigo's name.

"Toushiro?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. He could hear the smile in the strawberries voice.

He cracked an eye open and peaked at him, seeing no judgment or smirk. "I'm fine."

"Is that all?" Ichigo pouted, feigning hurt as he pulled Toushiro into him, wrapping his arms around the other.

Toushiro chuckled, burying his head into the orange haired teen's chest, unable to look him in the eye as he replied. "It was amazing. I loved it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Of course."

Toushiro smiled into Ichigo's chest as fatigue took over and he fell into the lull of sleep as happy captain.

**MisaxMisa: Did you enjoy that Shiro-chan? ;)**

**Toushiro: Shut up and don't call me that.**

**Akane: I think he did.**

**Toushiro & Ichigo: o_O**

**Akane: What? I could hear you from the 3****rd**** division!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh good Jehovah, I'm so sorry everybody for taking so long to write this. I was getting distracted left right and centre. I hope you's enjoy this update, seeing as how you've all waited so long for it.**

**Please review guys, because they'll come in hand tomorrow morning when I get in from my fresher's geek party. Not only will I be the coolest geek there, I'll also feel like shit in the morning, so maybe your reviews can help ease my hangover :3**

'_Can all captain and lieutenant class soul reapers please report to the meeting room immediately.'_

Ichigo lay, entangled with his lover, as the hell butterfly on his finger flew away. It had been fluttering around for a while now, so he assumed that they were pretty late. Ichigo gently shook Toushiro awake as the smaller captain was still snoring softly next to him, "Come on, captains meeting now."

Toushiro mumbled something and burrowed his head into Ichigo's exposed chest.

The strawberry smiled at the tired captain's cuteness but persisted anyway. "I'm serious Toushiro, I think we're already late."

The white haired man groaned, rolling over and forcing himself out of the bed, quickly followed by the other. They dressed quickly and made their way to the meeting room as fast as they could.

"We shouldn't go in together." Toushiro said over the wind roaring past them.

"Okay, I'll go in first."

"Hey, no way! I'm not being the latest one!"

"Well neither am I." Ichigo bit back. "So what should we do about it?"

"First come, first serve." Toushiro said simply, taking off ahead his lover with a laugh.

Ichigo growled, speeding up to avoid falling beside. Shoving and foul play was rife as the pair raced towards the meeting room and, being so distracted by the competition, they didn't realised they were already at their destination until they both burst through the doors, going at such a speed that Ichigo narrowly missed out on falling flat on his face as he tried to stop. Well, that is until Toushiro came speeding into the back of him, sending them both to floor with the white haired captain lying on top of the other.

Toushiro jumped up, dragging a half concussed Ichigo with him. They both bowed deeply, their faces painted with a deep red.

"Thank you for finally joining us Captains Kurosaki and Hitsugaya. I do not appreciate your lateness, nor do I appreciate your entrance." The head Captain spoke, his voice stern.

They both mumbled their apologies and made their way to their positions, receiving smirks, disapproving looks and knowing looks from the other captains and lieutenants in the process. The pair avoided their gazes and stared at the floor as the head captain spoke again.

"Now, I have called you here for this reason. Last night, the Department of Research and Development was broken into last night and vandalized, mainly the security and surveillance equipment." The crowd remained silent after hearing the news, though Mayuri scowled around the room, scrutinizing Kenpachi Zaraki in the process. "The perpetrator left no trace behind, not even an imprint of spiritual pressure. And the guards had no memory of the incident."

"What do you expect us to do then Yama-jii?" Kyoraku spoke, his lazy voice holding no concern.

"I want you to be vigilant. With no surveillance or security, we cannot keep track of trouble makers and this person needs to be punished."

Akane spoke up then, "How can you be certain that this person is a soul reaper? Could they not be from the world of the living? After all, a few humans have been here before-"

"Hey! If you're trying to say my friends could have done this then don't bother, they wouldn't." Ichigo said.

"I'm just saying, explore all options."

"Enough." Yamamoto's voice silenced them. "I took into consideration that it was a ryoka, old and new, but there has been no logged unauthorized travel through the Senkaimon or the Dangai, meaning this person must be a soul reaper."

The congregation exchanged glances, strengthening the ramifications of someone in the soul society turning rogue, dredging up memories of the last traitors. As is sensing everyone's thoughts, Yamamoto spoke again.

"The severity of this persons intentions are unknown and nothing has been noted as missing, but the obviously don't want us to see what they are going to do. I need you to tell your squads to keep vigilant and to make sure every inch of the Seireitei is patrolled."

The captains nodded as the Head Captain continued. "Now, if there are no other concerns, then this meeting is adjourned."

The group filed out and snippets of conversations reached the squad five captains ears.

"I don't understand why someone would do it," Ukitake whispered to Kyoraku.  
"I suspect it is squad elevens doing," Mayuri spoke to Nemu, receiving a glowering look from Zaraki.

"You don't think Aizen has anything to do with this do you?" Momo whispered to him, her eyes distant.

"Aizen is long dead. " Ichigo replied, grasping her shoulder as they walked, "He can't have anything to do with this. Mayuri has a lot of enemies, it's probably just someone trying to get even" Momo nodded, seeming reassured.

The captain and his lieutenant made their way to their barracks, only to be greeted by a mound of paperwork Ichigo stared at the unruly pile on his desk before looking at the equally large pile on Momo's.

"Do you think there's any excuse good enough that would get me out of this paperwork?" Ichigo groaned, approaching his desk and picking up a document, scanning over it quickly.

"Aww, do you want to go see Shiro-chan?" Momo cooed.

"No."

The small girl laughed as she settled behind her desk, motioning for him to do the same. "I hope I'm not gonna end up like Nanao." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"She has to chance Captain Kyoraku around all day to make him work, and even then she does most of it while he drinks. So help me god if you make me do that." She said the last part, brandishing her finger at him with a playful smile on her face.

Ichigo grinned and held his arms up in 'surrender', "Consider me warned."

Silence fell as they started their work, Ichigo thinking about how happy he was to have a lieutenant that actually worked.

"Matsumoto!" The damned woman had somehow slipped away on the way to the office and now he was left to face the daily mountain of paperwork alone. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was off somewhere drinking with Renji," he grumbled, "Even as a captain he probably would." He summoned a hell butterfly, recording a message on it before letting it flutter away from its sender. That big-boobed idiot was gonna know she was in trouble and had one last chance to return to the barracks before he came looking for her.

He picked up his pen and started signing papers, all the while grumbling to himself.

Ichigo stood in his squad training ground a week later, faced with his seated officers. "Right, this is your first proper training session of the many that you all so desperately need. The harder you work, the quicker it's over." His eyes passed over the entire group as he spoke. "So first, I wanna start with the basics, swinging your sword."

The crowd groaned very, **very** audibly.

"Hey! I've watched you all train, some of the swing so hard and wide that you leave yourself open for a counter attack and some of you swing so weak that you couldn't crack a hollow mask!" Everyone looked shifty, "Now, place your hands like this," he demonstrated,, placing his hands in the optimum position, "And swing. Feel the weight of **your** sword and base your swing on that. You swing and then you can use your bottom hand to control, pull out or maneuver. It sounds confusing, but you need to put you weight into it while having enough room to stop or turn your blade based on your opponents reaction. Practice by yourself then we'll pair you all off."

And with that being said, the group began as Ichigo walked around them and observed, correcting people who were doing it wrong. One squad member actually needed extra help and kept his attention caught for more than a quarter of an hour. When he returned his attention to the others, his temple throbbed.

Four people were just standing together, taking advantage of this diversion vyt talking and relaxing.

"You four! Get back to work immediately! You just earned yourself cleaning duty for a damned week.. Let's not make it a month!" The members grumbled, but did as they were told.

Ichigo smirked at his victory, "Right everybody, I want you all to pair off and practice your zanjutsu fighting with each other. Attack, block, counter-attack, the total works. If any kido is used during this exercise, you can look forward to joining those four," he pointed, "In cleaning duty. I'm sure the fourth squad would love a little break." The group continued to stare, unsure if he was going to speak again, "Wee? Do it."

Toushiro sat on the roof overlooking the training ground Ichigo was really taking charge with his squad, showing them who was the boss and what they can expect if they do something wrong. The only bad thing about all of this was that Ichigo was right when he said they needed this. Their form was bad and they desperately needed to be whipped back into shape, luckily, Ichigo was doing a god job in that department, and was demanding their respect in the process. This division used to be the first on the scene for anything, what with their battle readiness being some of the best, but Momo had had so much to do recently that keeping the squad motivated enough to remain that way had gotten lost somewhere along the way.

He smiled, distracted enough not to notice his childhood friends approach until she was right next to him. He twitched violently in shock, causing her to laugh as she perched herself next to him, trying to sit comfortably on the tiled roof.

"Why are you sitting up here Shiro-chan?" she asked.

"I'm trying to keep a low profile, if we're always together then people might start to ask questions."

Momo nodded, watching as Toushiro's gaze followed Ichigo with a small smile on his face. "You really like him don't you?"

The captain blushed, but nodded all the same. I…Momo, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Shiro-chan."

"I…" he paused as Ichigo stopped to shout at some squad members below, before shaking his head. "It's nothing, forget it."

"Are you sure?" Momo looked concerned.

"Yes, I am. It's nothing bad, it just…I've decided I'd rather keep it too myself for now."

"Okay," Momo nodded, "I'll be waiting."

He smiled and thanked her before he switched back into professional mode. He stood up, turning his back on Momo and spoke in his authoritive voice, "Now I have a lieutenant to find, punish and force to work, I was only taking a break. If you see her before I do, tell her she better emigrate to Hueco Mundo if she wants to get out of this. This is the third time she's done a disappearing act since that last captain's meeting and I'm sick of it. Working is more important than drinking. I'll see you Momo."

"Bye Shiro-chan."

And with that he flash stepped away, leaving Momo sitting on the roof alone.

Ichigo glanced at the roof as he felt Toushiro's presence leave and saw Momo sitting alone. He smiled and waved her down before returning back to his work. Her help could come in handy and might just speed up the training session. With some of the division members it was like talking to a brick wall. Or his father. Both were rather dense.

**MisaxMisa: Toushi is a lil stalker!**

**Toushiro: MY NAME IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA**

**MisaxMisa: Fine, but I notice you didn't deny being a stalker ^^**

**Toushiro: What? I – No - Shut up!**

**MisaxMisa: BAHAHAHA creep. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Or at least it seems like more than usual. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy and haven't been able to come one here for a while lol. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**People might feel this chapter was a little weird, but it's meant to be that way so don't get edgy, just give it time. Now get to reading it! Hahaha**

The sky was dark and the moon was high, casting black shadows all over the Seireitei. Two patrollers walked, unaware of a cloaked figure slinking through the streets, it's cloak almost as dark as the shadows surrounding them. It jumped and slithered down the street making no noise and leaving no trace behind but a stirring of the air.

Two guards stood as sentinels at the beings destination, the small white circular building that resided in the middle of a large pool with a lone entrance. The being smirked, slipping off it's vantage point atop the wall surrounding it and landed with a soft thud onto the waterway.

The guards jumped as the figure seemed to materialize in front of them.

"Identify yourself!" One of the guards shouted, stepping forward and taking a defensive stance.

The figure began to approach the guarded entrance, walking up the walkway.

"He said stop! Stop and identify yourself!" The second guard shouted.

The figure showed no sign of heeding the guard's words. The defenders ran at the cloaked rebel with their weapons raised once it became apparent that their demands wouldn't be met. The last thing they saw was a wide grin under hidden eyes.

The Head Captain sat at his desk, filing his already completed paperwork. The morning was young and getting his paperwork done allowed him the chance to do his monthly re-plaiting of his beard.

He filed his last piece of paperwork when there was a knock on his door, a rather urgent sounding one at that.

"Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"Yes, Sasakibe?"

The old mans lieutenant slid the door open and bowed respectively. "Sir, I come with some news of a disturbing nature."

"Then spit it out Sasakibe."

"There was an attempted breach on our barracks last night! Fortunately, the perpetrator never gained access. But there was also another attempted breach"

"Sasakibe." Yamamoto said in a warning tone.

"Somebody tried to break into the Central 46."

The head captain remained still, his face showing no sign of emotion in comparison to his clearly anxious lieutenant. And then, eventually, the aged man opened his nearly shut eyes. "Call a captain's meeting."

Toushiro woke with a start, unsure as to why. He looked down and saw Ichigo groaning and moaning about the smaller man waking him up as he pulled the covers over his head. The tenth division captain shook his head at his lover and climbed out of the bed. It was about time they got up anyway. He grabbed the quilt cover and dragged it off of the strawberry and out of the room wit him, laughing at his evilness and Ichigo's sighs of frustration.

Toushiro dropped the blankets on the sofa and set about making coffee, rearranging his bed kimono as the water boiled. It had twisted somewhat and was becoming uncomfortable. Ichigo shuffle out of the bedroom minutes later, rubbing his eyes as he sent a cold glare in the others direction. The orange haired boy stretched, his pajamas bottoms riding low on his hips, much to Toushiro's enjoyment, before he noticed the blanket. He picked it up and wrapped it tight around his body and collapsed sideways onto the comfortable couch.

"Lazy ass." The smaller man laughed.

"Bitch ass motherfucker." Ichigo yawned.

Toushiro was about to respond, but stopped as someone banged loudly on the door.

"Caaaaaaaaptain!" Came Rangiku's muffled sing-song voice, "Are you there?"

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

"The head captain's called for a captain's meeting. It's due to start in half an hour."

"Another captain's meeting so soon?" Ichigo asked sounding thoroughly irritated as he popped his head up over the back of the sofa, surprising the woman with his presence.

"Ichigo, you scared me! I couldn't even feel your spiritual pressure." Ichigo looked smug as she looked between the two men. "So I bet you's two had a good night last night," she winked.

"That's none of your business." Toushiro said coldly, fixing her with a withering glare. His mind, however, was wandering back to the night before. Sure, they fooled around a little but apart from that it was a relatively quiet night. But Toushiro had woke up halfway through the night to find Ichigo not in bed.

He was snapped out of his revelations by Matusmoto snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Don't slip into blissful memories captain, you need to get ready." Matsumoto giggled.

"That wasn't what I was thinking about!" Toushiro blushed.

"Whatever," Matsumoto then turned to Ichigo. "Momo is no doubt looking for you. I'll get in touch with her then we'll all go to the meeting together."

Ichigo nodded as he stood, attempting to take a step forward, only to fail and fall face first in to the floor. The blanket was so tightly wrapped around him that he couldn't separate his legs or use his hand to save himself.

"Fuck my life," he grumbled into the floor as Toushiro shook his head and Rangiku burst into a fit of laughter that lasted until the captains were ready to leave the barracks.

The two lieutenants walked ahead together as they made their way to the meeting, Matusmoto reveling in telling Momo about Ichigo's 'little trip' while Ichigo and Toushiro walked behind. For some reason, the atmosphere between them seemed thick and tense.

"Where were you last night?"

Ichigo frowned at Toushiro in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I woke up last night and you weren't there."

"Oh, I don't know," he scratched his head, "I was probably using the bathroom or getting something to eat. Yuzu used to say I woke her up at night getting something to eat but I could never remember it. What does it matter?"

"I was just curious."

"Well it wasn't all that interesting was it."

"You're a freak."

"You can talk," Ichigo said, shoving the smaller man slightly.

"Obviously, otherwise how could we communicate?"

"Stop being a smart-ass."

"Put your handbags away boys and have your lover's tiff later, we're here!" Rangiku said a little too loudly for their liking.

"I've called you all here today with some grave news." The head captain started, "There was attempted break-in's on both the first division and the Central 46 during the night." The silence in the room after this statement was deafening. "We can't be certain that the vandalism on the twelfth division is connected to this, however, it is safe to presume they are. It appears we aren't just dealing with a couple of rebellious soul reapers. Someone in the Soul Society is seeking something."

Captain Ukitake stepped forward, "If you will, Head Captain. The only likely reason for anyone to break into the Central 46 at this point would be for the Daireishokairō. The amount of data and information stored there is phenomenal."

"So basically, they want information on something?" Zaraki asked.

"That would seem to be the situation."

"Then why would they try to break into your division Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked, all seriousness for a change.

"That I do not know."

"So…what do we do now?" Renji asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

The head captain sighed, "I'm afraid that there isn't much we can do. Double up patrols, the second anything out of the ordinary occurs, captains and squads should be alerted and captains and lieutenants should be ready to respond at anytime. There's no doubt that this person will strike again and I would like it to be their last."

"And what if we catch whoever's doing this?" Ichigo asked.  
"I give permission to use your Zanpakuto if it becomes necessary, but i would rather catch this person without violence."  
The congregation nodded before filing out of the room yet again. Ichigo joined in the mutterings of the crowd as they speculated about the Head Captains insinuations that the perpetrator would indeed strike again.  
"They always attack at night."  
"So maybe would should just double up patrols at night? We don't have the manpower to do it all day."  
"We could just put the academy kids on patrol?" Kenpachi said, only to be looked at in disdain.  
"We can't do that, what if this person is dangerous?" Akane spoke, sounding completely shocked.  
"It could be a little work experience!"  
"Don't be so stupid, you great lug." Mayuri scoffed.  
"Yeah?" Kenpachi asked violently, "You're the smart guy, you come up with an idea!"  
Ichigo shook his head, taking a step out of the group, Toushiro to follow suit.  
"Those people are acting like idiots." The strawberry said in a low tone.  
"They're just trying to come up with ideas." Toushiro whispered back.  
"All they're doing is arguing. I can't be bothered with it. I have to train my squad, I'll see you later."  
Toushiro didn't even have time to say anything before Ichigo was stalking away. The man frowned. Ichigo had been acting weird all morning.  
"Momo!" Ichigo shouted back, "Help me with the training session today."  
"Yes Captain!" She responded, running after her captain.

"What the hell is wrong with you all!"  
The squad looked on in confusion. They were trying their best but they just couldn't meet the standards the man was trying to set. It was only their second training session after all.  
"It's a simple thing to do! Practice it, I want you all to be experts at it by tomorrow. I have better things to do with my time that mother you all." Ichigo growled, shooing the group away.  
Momo approached him, her face set in a stern expression. "Ichigo can I talk to you?"

"Captain Kurosaki," he corrected.  
Momo frowned but nodded anyway, "Captain, I believe you're being to hard on them."  
"Why? Because they can't do it? I have every right to be annoyed by them."  
"Yes, but it doesn't mean you have to treat them like that!"  
"Lieutenant Hinamori, I wouldn't have to treat them like this if you had managed to keep them on a tighter leash during the absence of a captain for the squad. Maybe you should stop having a go at me and start looking at where you went wrong."  
Momo's jaw dropped, Ichigo had never spoken to her like that before. Ever. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever heard him talk to anyone like that. She watched as the man walked away, in the complete opposite direction of the office and assumed he was going out. She made her way to the office, intent on doing her paperwork.  
_'Maybe he's just stressed. I'll do my paperwork while he calms down so he has no reason to get annoyed at me again.'_

Momo looked up at the sound footsteps in the hallway outside. There was a knock on the door before it slid open and Toushiro stepped inside.  
"Hi Momo, is Ichigo around?"  
"No, he's been gone for a few hours."  
"Oh." The captain looked around, noticing the pile of untouched paperwork on the man's desk. "I heard about his training session this morning. The members are unhappy at their treatment apparently."  
"Yeah, I had a word with him about it afterwards. He got very angry at me."  
Toushiro looked shocked. "He did?"  
Momo nodded, "I think he's stressed. It must be difficult adjusting to being a captain, especially when he wasn't even in the Gotei 13 before he became one."  
"Yeah," Toushiro replied absent mindedly. "I think I'll go find him."  
He walked out of the barracks and onto the street, looking in both directions. Rangiku had been right that morning about him being better at hiding his spiritual pressure. He couldn't feel him anywhere. Taking his initiative, he made off in the direction of the Kuchiki manor.

Where the hell was he? Toushiro had visited the Kuchiki manor and the ninth division. Both Renji and Rukia had seen him earlier but he had told them both to leave him alone. He had checked the Senkai Gate but he hadn't passed through to the World of the Living either. Toushiro appreciated he wanted to be alone, but he still didn't feel comfortable having no idea where he was. As he turned the corner, he spotted Akane meandering down the street ahead.  
"Captain Katenashi!"  
The girl turned, waving when she spotted the white haired captain. She stopped, allowing for him to join her before continuing her walk.  
"Can I help you Toushiro?" She asked with smile.  
"Have you seen Ichigo around?" He asked, too tired to correct her in the way she addressed him.  
"No, I haven't. Why?"  
"No reason in particular, it's just nobody knows where he is." He sighed in frustration. It was starting to get on his nerves how the man had just disappeared.  
"Maybe he wants to be alone?"  
"Yeah, I gathered that."  
"Then maybe you should stop looking for him," she suggested, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, "He'll come to you when he's feeling better."  
The man nodded, looking up and checking the suns position in the sky. It was starting to become late in the day. If he took Akane's advice and stopped looking, he could wait at his quarters for Ichigo to find him. Feeling less anxious, he turned to the woman with a smile. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it" She laughed, patting him on the back. "Now if you would excuse me, I have an appointment with Captain Kyoraku."  
"Of course," Toushiro nodded appreciatively, leaving the girl as she walked into the eighth division.  
He carried on walking, making his way to his own quarters. Feeling unusually tired, he changed into his bed clothes and made his way to bed. Ichigo would most likely wake him up when he arrived, so he didn't mind too much.

**MisaxMisa: Ichigo is being a big grouch today -.-**

**Ichigo: What's that supposed to mean?**

**MisaxMisa: What do you think? You've been really mean to Momo**

**Ichigo: Shut your damned mouth woman.  
MisaxMisa: See what I mean? :'(**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, the first part isn't relevant to the story line at all really, it was just a dream I had and I couldn't help but put it in**

**As for the wait for this chapter, I will apologize, but I do not regret it because I had a lot of uni work to do and that, of course, comes first. Also, it was my birthday recently so I was distracted by that too XD. I just hope that this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Also, I just wrote Toushiro's inner world as I imagine it would be because I can't remember ever seeing it in the anime.**

**And now, we shall begin :D**

"_Toushiro Hitsugaya, King of the Soul Society" A booming voice announced to a room full of people the man had never met before. In his hand he held a large rune covered scepter that held a floating orb at it's end. The Kido he could feel running through his body was strong and he could feel it emanated from that very object in his hand. On his head sat and ornately crafted crown that consisted of finger-width gold bands that intertwined with similar rune work engraved into it. He'd been taught what it read just before he had entered the room. 'Power, to own, to rule, to serve, and protect the soul'. It sounded extremely regal to the Captain…or should it be King?_

_He sat on a large and very plush chair atop a risen block that could be reached by a set of marble steps. The room was dark, but decorated in reds and gold's to match the his scepters orb and, as he tried his hardest to look into the faces of the people below them, he found them shrouded in shadow. What the hell?_

"_My King." The man jumped as a shadowed face leaned in from his side. "They are waiting for you to make a toast."_

_Toushiro deadpanned. How did this even happen? He was having a nice hot bath one minute and the next…he was standing outside of this extremely large room and being told all sorts of things that 'a new king should know'._

"_Erm…" Toushiro stared, "Thanks for making me King?"_

_Muttering began in the crowd and Toushiro turned a bright shade of red._

"_I mean, I am honored to be your King. Thank you all very much for coming."_

"_Long live the King!" the booming voice sounded again._

"_Long live the King!" The crowd followed. _

Toushiro sat up abruptly, the room was light but it was night time beyond his window, so he must have fallen asleep. That had been a crazy ass kind of dream. He looked around blearily and found Ichigo standing by the light switch. He looked at his clock. Quarter to one.

"Your up." Ichigo said plainly.

"I am now. You wouldn't believe the kind of dream I just had. A ridiculous 'World of the Living' cliché." The other yawned.

"Wow, that's wonderful." The man sounded completely uninterested.

Toushiro frowned and remembered what he had spent most of the last day doing. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out."

"I realised that moron. Where?"

"Places."

"Wow, good answer." Toushiro bit out, thoroughly annoyed by the strawberries attitude.

"It's none of your business anyway, what does it matter?"

Toushiro sat and stared wide eyed at him for a few seconds before climbing off the bed. "What he hell has gotten into you today, you've been acting like an asshole."

"I've barely seen you, how could you get away with saying that?" Ichigo bit out.

"I didn't say to me. News got around of your behavior towards you squad in your training session, not to mention your little hissy fit towards Momo."

Ichigo scoffed, turning and walking into the living room. "I should have known that little bitch would come running to her 'Lil Shiro'." He said, using his fingers like quotation marks. He turned back to the doorway only to come into contact with a small and fast object that he realised was the others fist.

"Don't you ever talk about Momo that way. She's done nothing to you."

"Whatever," Ichigo chuckled, rubbing his abused cheek.

"You're being a fucking dick."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I think I'm acting normal."

It was Toushiro's turn to scoff now. "Normal? You've never acted like this before. _This isn't you."_ He put emphasis on the last part.

"Yeah?" Ichigo leant forward, "Maybe this is the _real_ me."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes as he looked the boy up and down. "Get out of my sight until you come to your senses. Stop being an arrogant prick and grow up."

Ichigo laughed, but it sounded more derisive that entertained, "That's rich coming from you. You only grew last year."

"Get out!"

"Don't worry, I'm going." Ichigo laughed again, making his way across the room and flashing Toushiro a wide, teeth bearing grin before walking out the door.

Toushiro stood breathing heavily for a few moments before gritting his teeth painfully hard. He was in an almost unbearable anger. What the hell was up that boy's ass to make him act like such a bastard?

He stormed into his room and began dressing, fully intending on going to a secluded area and destroying it to get rid of the pent up rage. However, by the time he had pulled on his haori, he thought better of it and chose instead to go into his inner world.

'_Welcome master' Hyorinmaru greeted._

_Toushiro simply sat down on the floor so that the fog that skittered across the ground engulfed him up to his chest. It was cool and felt like a cloud of ice shavings._

_He looked around in the black abyss, seeing no end to the 'sky' or 'walls'. It was in that search he found his Zanpakuto. The tall man approached him wearing his usual blue robes. He sat opposite his wielder, the blue cross on his face standing out vividly against his pale skin._

'_Is something the matter master?'_

'_I'm sure you witnessed what just happened as well as I did Hyorinmaru.'_

_The man nodded. 'I did.'_

'_I just don't know what to do. He made me so fucking angry. So much so that I can't even face looking at him.'_

'_It appears he has indeed made you very angry. You very rarely use curse words.'_

_Toushiro peered into Hyorinmaru's face, 'Should I just leave him to sort himself out? Or should I push it? That's what I want to work out.'_

'_That, master, is up to you.'_

_Toushiro looked sheepish 'Well that answer really helped.'_

_The Zanpakuto spirit pulled a small smile._

'_Dammit,' Toushiro sighed, 'I just can't decide-'_

_He stopped mid sentence, looking around before looking straight at Hyorinmaru who was looking to the sky. 'Did you hear that?'_

'_I did' the spirit confirmed._

'_Where did it come from?'_

'_It appears to have come from outside of this inner world.'_

Toushiro tore himself out of his inner world, looking around his room. He strained his ears but couldn't hear any movement inside the barracks. He picked up his sword and slid it into it's rightful place on his back. Taking a second to glance at the clock, he saw that time really did fly when you were zoned out of this world. What had felt like twenty minutes in his inner world was near enough an hour and a half out here. He kept one hand on Hyorinmaru's hilt, ready to draw it should the need be and tip toed around his quarters only to find himself completely alone.

It was then that he heard it again. A loud, crashing sound coming from somewhere not too far away. Toushiro made his way over the nearest window and launched himself out of it into the bracing night air. He looked around wildly and saw a grey, billowing tower of smoke coming from the base of the Sokyoku Hill just as he felt a jumble of spiritual pressure. He tore through the Soul Society to the cause of the smoke, flash stepping to increase his speed until he saw utter devastation. Several of the buildings had been destroyed and fire was raging all over the place. A large number of nameless Gotei 13 members were rushing around attempting to put our the fire's and move the injured while a couple of groups of fourth division members healed those victims in an isolated area. He looked up when he felt the presences of many familiar reiatsu's coming from a top the hill and, at the same time, saw the reason for the devastation below it. A large chuck of the cliff ledge has been cut away from the rest of it and had plummeted down here. He leapt, using footholds in the wall to push himself upwards until he leapt over the ledge and landed on the rocky floor. He looked around him at several high ranking officers, including four captains in shock. Unohana was tending to several wounded warriors with her lieutenant. On close inspection the victims were the two third seats of Ukitake's division and Madarame and Ayasegawa. Ukitake himself stood in battle stance in midair along with Renji and Kyoraku. They seemed to be intently watching the sky and as Toushiro looked up, he realised why. Kenpachi Zaraki was launching a relentless assault against what appeared to be clocked figure. Toushiro could barely tell as it almost blended in with the night sky aside from the moonlight reflecting off it's blade.

"Captain!" Toushiro turned to his lieutenant who appeared next to him. "I came as fast as I could."

The white haired captain nodded and leapt towards the waiting captain's. "What's going on? Who is that?"

"We don't know," Ukitake answered, not taking his eyes from the battle raging above. "we can't feel even a trace of it's spiritual pressure."

"We just responded to reports of a dark figure from nearby guards." Renji added.

"Then why aren't you all doing anything?"

"Because Captain Zaraki said that if we got involved, he'd cut us down too. Better to watch than be a hindrance because I don't think he was joking." Kyoraku said in his usual calm and relaxed manner. However, that greatly contrasted his actions as he too watched the fight intently, his twin blades released and held tightly in his hands.

Toushiro looked up anxiously watching as the tables turned on the Kenpachi as he tried to defend against what appeared to be extremely powerful swings of the beings sword. The figure leapt away from the captain and made a wide and fast sweeping motion. Zaraki moved out of the line of fire and what appeared to be a rush of wind flew straight for the spectators. Toushiro drew his sword and stiffened, ready to hold himself in place when the wind met them but was shocked when a hand fastened tightly round his arm and flash stepped out of the way. He watched as the wind carried on and cut deep into the ground below before turning to the person who had moved him. Renji released his arm with a wolfish grin.

"You can thank me later."

Toushiro was shocked. What kind of an attack was that? Pure wind slicing through everything in it's path!

More clashing of metal brought him back into the present and it was only then that he noticed the arrival of the Captain Commander. The strong and silent aged man stood and watched on, flanked by his lieutenant. Toushiro shook his head slightly, the man would never get involved unless the need was great.

He brought his attention back to the fight as he watched Zaraki try and get the upper hand. He swung and, it looked like his sword was going to slice across the figures chest but, in the last moment, the black being flipped and dodged it. It was then, however, that the hood of the cloak slid from his head.

The eleventh division captain froze in his attacks for just a millisecond, and that was enough for his opponent to down him like a bag of bricks. The captain crashed to the floor, creating a small crater that was quickly occupied by Unohana who tried to deal with the near fatal wound in the man's chest.

However, it wasn't just Zaraki that had been affected. Toushiro started on in pure shock, almost unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Kyoraku was speechless, for once in his life, and Ukitake gasped. The Head Captain's eyes cracked open as he spoke, his voice shaking the tense atmosphere.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are to be arrested on the grounds of high treason."

**MisaxMisa: Dun dun DUUUUUUN!**

**Toushiro: Oh my life.**

**Renji: Ichigo you idiot, what are you doing!**

**Ichigo: Chill out, it's just a story. You're getting to into it.**

**MisaxMisa: It's true Renji, I think you need to take a step back**

**Renji: :'(**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's been soooooooooo long since i updated and I sincerely apologize to you all! I've been dead busy with uni work and had major writers block because of it so, please forgive me! I have updated now!  
I know a lot of you have been saying how you saw that twist coming, but seriosuly, there's not many stories I've ever read where you can't kind of see where it's going eventually, but i did try my best.  
Also, forgive any spelling errors, I got a laptop for christmas and I cant get our Microsoft Office shit on it, so i have no spell checker.**

'No…NO!' Toushiro thought, his eyes wide in alarm. 'It can't be him, it must be an imposter or something!'

Yamamoto's words we're still fresh in the air and the others looked on in disbelief, shock or hard fury. Especially Renji. He looked absolutely livid.

"Oh no!" Ichigo cried in mock horror, bringing his hands to his cheeks as his eyes travelled over the group gathered below. "Another treacherous captain! And from squad five no less!"

He was mocking them! Ichigo had never EVER acted like this before and the tenth division captain would have said he was the last person to do something like this, could he not see it with his own eyes. The man who had saved both the World of the Living and the Soul Society from a man made of pure evil…was now evil himself?

He could see it, but Toushiro refused believe it.

"Who are you!" He yelled.

"Why you of all people, Toushiro, should know who I am."

"The Ichigo I know wouldn't do this!" He cried desperately.

"Well, the Ichigo you knew and loved is long gone."

A few eyes flickered between the pair, confused or worried looks marring their features.

"You know, now might be the right time to tell everyone." Toushiro's eyes widened, this couldn't be happening. "Toushiro and I, we are, sorry we were, in a relationship. A sexual relationship."

The silence was deafening after this little announcement. Toushiro blushed a deep crimson but carried on staring Ichigo down. "Why are you doing this?" He asked quietly.

"Because it's so easy. You'd think you would all learn from past experiences."

"What are you trying to get out of this Ichigo?" Kyoraku asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I'm not getting anything out of this. I'm doing it for the shits and giggles."

"Bastard!" Renji yelled, launching himself towards the strawberry, bringing his sword in for a swing.

"Too slow." Ichigo whispered from behind Renji and, before he could comprehend what was happening, he was down like a game bird.

That was probably the most shocking thing anyone had seen. Renji and Ichigo had became close and though they argued and sparred, neither had caused more than a slight scratch to the other. Now Ichigo had caused a deep wound down the length of his back.

Renji fell as if in slow motion, his eyes unfocused and his mouth slack, with blood trailing the air behind him. He was saved the sickening collision with the floor by Rukia, who caught him with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Ichigo as those tears rolled down her cheeks, it appeared she'd been here long enough to understand what was going on. She wasn't an overly emotional woman but she couldn't stand this. Normally when people looked up at Ichigo, they saw a savior, a caring and loyal person who would do anything for his friends. Now all she saw was darkness and malice.

And then it hit her.

"You're that thing! That hollow that haunts his thoughts!"

Ichigo laughed, shaking his head in what appeared to be pity. "Oh, you poor delusional idiot. You really think that my hollow is in control?"

"Yes, it could be the only explanation."

"Wake up, stupid girl!" He shouted, a ravanous grin splitting his face, "You know fine well that, if my hollow was in control, I would have that damned annoying mask, and strangely coloured eyes. You just refuse to believe what is clearly right in front of you." His tone was both condecending and amused.

Captain Unohana rushed to Rukia's side and instructed her to lay Renji down. She would heal the worst fo his wound before it was the death of him.

"Why bother healing him when I plan on killing you all anyway?" Ichigo asked her, "Save your energy so that you can be of some fun to destroy."

Unohana was about to respond, but a gravely and pain filled voice beat her to it. Renji had cracked his eyes open, his face scrunched up in pain.

"He isn't even talking like he normally does Rukia. It can't be him."

"What do I have to do to make you believe what I'm saying?" Ichigo called, showing he had heard him, sounding slightly annoyed. "You're all starting to get on my nerves."

Toushiro considered Renji's words. He was right. Something was most definately off. Obviously things weren't going right, but Ichigo wasn't like this, he wasn't acting like himself or even talking like himself. So it would make sense if he wasn't himself wouldn't it? Maybe he was being manipulated? Maybe somebody had convinced him to do this because he wouldn't just do it of his own accord or, in his own words, 'for the shits and giggles'. They must have had good godamned reasoning to get to someone like Ichigo.

It looked like Ukitake was thinking along the same lines. "Who are you working with?"

Ichigo laughed a manic laugh, "I'm working with nobody and, even if I was, why would I tell you?"

"You can't really be doing this Ichigo!" Rukia all but cried.

"Watch me!" He shouted back, launching himself towards the group below, "As testament to this, I know exactly who I'm going for first!"

His voice got louder as he approached and Toushiro just barely managed to avoid the black blade that stabbed in his direction. He leapt out of the way and dodged another attack with his blade, his own and Kurosaki's Zanpakuto crossed and Toushiro found his face centimeters away.

"What's wrong? Cat got ya tongue?" Ichigo whispered.

Toushiro took in his grinning mouth and blood specked face. It was when he looked into his eyes that he saw it.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō."

Obviously Ichigo hadn't noticed the arrival of Byakuya Kuchiki and was caught by surprise as six rods of light brought him to his knees and bound him in place.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku."

Ichigo's arms were surrounded by thick chains and bound to his body. Toushiro stepped back and turned on the Head Captain Commander.

"It's not him. I know it."

"What evidence do you have of this Captain Hitsugaya?" The old man asked, descending upon the two. He looked warily at the traitor before his calculating gaze turned to Toushiro.

"His eyes. They're vacant, there's no soul there."

Within seconds Ryūjin Jakka ha been unveiled and was being used to tip Ichigo's head up, so that Yamamoto could look into his eyes for himself. He studied him carefully as the strawberry struggled at his bonds that Byakuya was trying with every fibre in his body to keep active .

"It appears that he is correct."

Nobody spoke, but many heads turned different directions as people reached out mentally to feel any forgein signature of spititual pressure.

The silence was broken by a distinct clapping noise that could be heard, coming from the desolate tree's at the other end of the hill.

All eyes fell on her a she stepped from her hidden vantage point. She continued to bring her hands together in a loud, slow, sarcastic clap as she smirked and walked forwards so that she could be seen properly. She hadn't inteded to stay hidden forever and she always loved a memorable and, if possible, dramatic enterance.

"Well done. I dont know whether I should think you caught on quick, or for the fact that you're a boy genius, that you were too slow." Her words were directed at Toushiro. "I expected the better part of your little group to be dead before it was figued out."

If everyone was shocked at Ichigo, it was nothing compared to what they were feeling now.

Her tinkling laugh rang out over the hill, "You should see the looks on your faces. Hilarious."

"C-Captain Katenashi?"

"The one and only," she winked. However, in this situation, it was far from charming.

"It was you who did this to Ichigo?" Toushiro asked, his face the picture of raw fury.

She nodded, looking unphazed by the drop in temperature of the air and the look he was giving her.

"How did you do this?"

"Why, my Zanpakuto of course!"

"That isn't possible. You're zanpakuto is purely physical and you're long range attacks are you're spiritual pressure. You explained this to me yourself." Ukitake reasoned.

"My dear collegue, it's very easy to lie. You really do make the same mistakes twice. You'd think you'd do full checks on all zanpakto abilities after Aizen managed to lie so easily and convincingly."

"So what are you're real powers?" Kyoraku asked, voicing everyones thoughts.

"Mind control. Obviously," she said, gesturing to the still struggling Ichigo. "I could show you if you like? My Seigyo Ai just loves to play."

"I think we have enough evidence," he responded.

"When did this start?" Her gaze moved back to Toushiro when he spoke, "When did you start to control him?"

Her face turned thoughtful as she tapped her finger on her chin, "Oh, I think it was the fight we had at my division. You know that little light show before he beat me? Yeah, that was the beginning. It was actually very difficult to get control, he's very stubborn."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked. She was still by Renji's side, hanging onto every word that was spoken.

"You really want to know? It's pretty long winded." When nobody spoke, she sighed. "Well, he's pretty strong minded, so at first, it had no affect on him at all, but the seed had been planted, so it was only a matter of time. After a while, I could get him to do things once he had fallen asleep when his concious thought was gone, hence all of the night time happenings of late, but eventually i started to be able to influence his actions. I essentially turned him into a dick." She smiled at this. "I made him be horrible to everyone, so that this wouldn't seem so far fetched when he 'turned traitor', but apparently i didn't do enough," she frowned, "but hey, I got full control eventually. And do you know what it was that finally did it? It was all thanks to that little fight you had with him Toushiro. It weakened his mind enought that I got a good grip." Her eyes glistened in amusement at Toushiro's shock and guilt ridden expression.

When a bubble of laughter escaped her lips, Toushiro growled and tightened his grip on his sword.

"But, enough talk." She whipped out her sword.

With barely any time to react, Byakuya just say managed to stop her blade from cutting him.

"You're mediocre attacks aren't enough to cut me," he said coldly.

"That's a shame, it's a good thing I'm not planning to be the one to do it," she mirked, leaping away as Byakuya had to defend against another blade. His eyes were wide for a second as he realised what she had done, before a particularly strong attack sent him crashing halfway along the hill. Akane had only meant to distract him, so that Ichigo could break the kido.

"Get them Ichigo!"

"With pleasure."

**A/N: Seigyo Ai is basically an internet translation of Controlling Eye. Just thought i'd save you the trouble of finding out should you have wanted too :P**

**MisaxMisa: We knew you wouldn't do something like that Ichi!  
Renji: I don't care if it was him or not, the bastard cut me.  
Ichigo: Don't take it personally renji, it's only a story.  
Renji: Only a story? Tell you what, when you're practically killed off you tell me how you feel.  
Ichigo: ...I don't think i'd really care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry this took so long. I was doing uni work ans then i just couldnt bring myself to write this because my writers block was severe and i felt like everything i wrote was shit quite frankly. But then one day i just had sudden inspiration and got this done in virtually one night. Kaboom! So yeah, sorry again and hopefully i will get the next chapters out in good time, the story is starting to come to an end and i refuse to leave it unfinished :3 I'm hoping old readers are still looking out for the story and hello to any new readers! Oh, and also, i reformatted the last chapter because the formatting was weird and a few people mentioned that it wasnt very good, something with whivh i agreed!:D Enjoy! And please read and review!**

The sudden increase in Ichigo's spiritual pressure was staggering. It took Toushiro every ounce of strength to move when he did because, had he not, he would most probably be annihilated from the wide scale attack that Ichigo used. It wreaked havoc on the terrain, sending yet another slice of the cliff plummeting below.

"I hope the people down there are okay," Rangiku mused as she kept her eyes on the strawberry, adamant to not let her guard down.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Toushiro replied absent mindedly, knowing full well that half of them probably weren't.

"What are we going to do? We can't really hurt him because it isn't really him." Ukitake asked.

"We're going to have to." Byakuya said simply, recovering from Akane's little distraction technique. "We can't fight her as long as he is fighting us. Scatter, Senbonzaukura."

A thousand blades took to the sky, flying towards their orange haired target. However, a simple swing of Ichigo's sword created enough wind to blow them off target. After several failed attempts, Byakuya's petals returned to his sword as Ukitake watched with confusion.

"I don't understand..." he said after a while, "Ichigo's attacks are fuelled by spiritual pressure, I know a swing of a sword stirs the air anyway, but it's like Ichigo's creating wind."

"Ah, that's my doing again." Akane spoke up, "I'm putting my power into Ichigo, so the power in his swing is stronger. It is as you can see. No new powers. Nothing special or extravagant. Though it will be damaging to his body"

"Well maybe my wind can out-do his." Kyoraku said before he went into attack mode. "Bushōgoma!" He called as he swung his twin blades in opposite directions. The two wind blades flew towards Ichigo at super high speed, enveloping him in a tornado.

Everyone held their breathes as Kyoraku used that moment to attack close range. "Luckily Katen Kyōkotsu feels like playing. Irooni." He launched himself towards. "Black."

Just as Kyoraku was about to slash through the wind, and through Ichigo in the process, the word 'black' was repeated just as a black blade broke through the tornado and pierced Shunsui through and through. The Eighth division captains eyes widened before they glazed. Ichigo pulled his sword back out as the tornado disappeared and the captain fell to the floor. Kyoraku's attacks had done nothing and been turned against him. Ukitake rushed to his side and confirmed that he remained breathing, despite his massive injuries. The fourth squad lieutenant appeared by his side, attempting to remove the danger.

"Really, you're all to easy to beat. I'm bored of your games." Ichigo frowned, wiping his blood-stained sword on his clothes as he spoke. "How about we change how this is working?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, one on one isn't really working for me. So how about you all attack me at once? Then I can really have some fun," Ichigo smirked, his condescension clear in his eyes. His body was visibly shaking with excitement as he pointed his blade at every person standing below him.

"Now now Ichigo, let's not get hasty. As fun as it would be to watch you destroy everyone, you have to let everyone else have their fun."

"Everyone else?" Ukitake asked, his eyes falling upon Akane once again. "Who else have you corrupted?"

She merely let out a girlish giggle as she raised her hand and clicked her fingers. Silence echoed around them for a few seconds or so until the sound of marching reached the congregated groups ears.

"It...It sounds like she's gathered a small army." Rangiku sputtered, wildly looking around.

"Something like that. With an entire squad at my disposal, I just HAD to do something with them."

A mass of black emerged from the derelict trees, marching in uniformed lines and, even from their distance, it was painfully obvious that the entirety of the third division's eyes would be devoid of their souls, just like Ichigo. The remaining captains and lieutenants tensed, taking up defensive stances as the crowd approached.

"Ichigo, you pick your target, our friends will handle the rest."

With another click of her fingers, the squad began their charge.

"Your mine Toushiro!" Ichigo roared, starting his own assault. "In love and in death, isn't that how the saying goes!"

"Isane!" Unohana called, "Bring the wounded to me!"

"Yes captain!"

"Protecting the injured? Wouldn't it be better to leave them to die and save your own skin?" Akane goaded. Something which Unohana chose to ignore as she called upon her Zanpakuto Minazuki.

The squad washed over the others like a black tidal wave.

"We cant attack them all, it would be devastation that we don't have the man power to heal!" Ukitake called to the group at large as he dodged the zanpakutos that were swung his way. "We'd end up killing innocent people!"

"We can't do anything like this," Byakuya retorted, stopping a blade with his own before his sword disintegrated into Sakura petals just in time to cover his back from the four swords that were inches from impaling him.

"Incapacitating them is our only option," the Head Captain finally spoke up.

"It just doesn't seem right." Ukitake offered.

"It's a waste of spiritual pressure to wait them out. We have to do something."

Rangiku and Rukia soldiered on, awaiting the captains' decision as the they spared glances up at the sky where, while an argument took place on the ground, a fierce battle raged on in the sky.

No words had been spoken between the two yet. Toushiro hadn't so much as been given a chance with all of his concentration being focused stopping the black blade from cutting him.

"What's the matter Shiro-chan? Cat got your tongue? You don't wanna talk to me no more?" Ichigo laughed, pausing in his assault and propping his sword on his shoulder. He looked totally at ease, his breathing normal and seemed completely unfazed. Toushiro, on the other hand, was breathing large and uneven breathes. He seemed as if his stamina had maybe decreased in the years of peace that had followed Aizen's defeat and, adding in the fact that he did not want to fight his lover, this was a losing battle.

"Do you need a little break? You seem out of breathe." Ichigo continued to chide, "Maybe you should just give up."

Toushiro hung his head, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes as his anger over the situation increased. But this only fuelled Ichigo's fire.

The strawberry laughed almost uncontrollably, "Are you hanging your head in shame Toushiro?" He laughed even more. "Look at me! I want to see the pain and sadness in your eyes when I kill you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo froze, the pure volume and tone of the voice actually taking him by surprise. His face clearly showed his shock as Toushiro raises his head, his rage reflecting in his eyes to the point that they almost seemed to glow an icy blue. The temperature dropped to subzero level and Ichigo was even more astonished when he could see his breathe clouding in front of his face.

"You're NOT Ichigo!" He roared, his grip on his sword turning his knuckles white. "The real Ichigo is inside there somewhere and I know he will fight and fight until he regains control of his body! Ichigo is not capable of being this evil!"

The shock faded from Ichigo's face and his lips twitched before turning up into a small smile. A chuckle escaped and turned into a full blown laugh. He even threw his head back and laughed into the sky. When he regained his composure his eyes were wide and his mouth was contorted into a feral grin.

"Oh, how naive do you want to be Toushiro? You all see me as some sort of saviour of the damned world but I'm not invincible you know. I can be beaten. Or should I say he could. He was weak and let emotion and love and relationships cloud his judgment and addle his brain, making him susceptible to these so-called 'petty tricks'. But I? I won't fall from the same weakness as that pitiful fool. I am superior and, to prove it, I'm going to kill you!" He flew at the 10th division captain once again. "No more holding back Toushiro!"

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The sound of their swords meeting was lost to the massive explosion of spiritual pressure that exploded from the point of impact. Half of the weaker squad three members fighting below were either blown away or frozen from the force of the spiritual pressure that came crashing down around them. The ice dusting that rained down on them from the ice dragon Toushiro had unleashed caused goose bumps on bare skin.

A consensus had been reached among the captains on the ground. Incapacitate. Don't maim or kill. Byakuya swept at a large portion of the black sea of bodies with his Senbonzaukura, his Sakura petals wipe out at least half of those he hit. In an attempt to measure her reflexes, he sent the sea of razor sharp blades flowing towards Akane, who had remained silent after she had sent her cavalry into action. She was unaware at first, her eyes fixed on the battle raging above with a small smile on her face. It was a flash of light reflecting off the sea of pink that caught her eye and gave her just enough forewarning to avoid the attack.

She smirked at the noble. "It will take much more than that to hurt me."

Byakuya took a step forward, fully intending on engaging her, but stopped as he used his zanpakuto's hilt and guard to stop a squad members blade, his Sakura petals coming and taking it out from the side.

She returned her gaze to the battle above once she was convinced the captain was reabsorbed into the messy fray. Once Ichigo killed Toushiro, his true consciousness would never resurface and she, with him at her side, could do what she truly came to do. The fought made her giddy, making her grin and chuckle happily to herself. They would show no remorse and certainly no mercy. Toushiro did he best to avoid another blow, but merely succeeded in stopping it from being fatal. The black blade sliced down his left arm, leaving a gaping wound and an unusable appendage. Blood sprayed through the air but Toushiro didn't have time to comprehend the pain. A moments hesitation for any reason would mean his death. Next was a cut to his leg. Then a nick on his right cheek. He was struggling to take a breathe and his movements were becoming slower and the power behind his zanpakuto was diminishing. All the while, he had been yet to cause a single wound to Ichigo and the strawberry's breathing was barely even affected by the continuous actions he was conducting. The perfect picture of ease.

The strawberry took a head-on charge at him but disappeared at the last minute so that blade met thin air. The smaller man just say had time to turn around as Ichigo swung his sword down from above his head in an attack from behind. Toushiro deflected it with his own blade, but the sheer force of Ichigo's blow sent him spiraling downwards. He dropped at such a speed that he didn't have the time nor the energy to stop himself from hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. Clouds of dust filled the air from the point of impact and Ichigo and Akane both watched with expectant eyes as they waited for the dust to clear. The other captains spared a glance where they could. Everyone wanted, nay needed to know what the outcome of the attack was going to be. The dust cleared and a crater could be seen in the earth around the 10th division captain. The captain himself had managed to pull himself to one knee, leaning heavily on his zanpakuto which was clearly the only thing still holding him up. His spiritual pressure was weak. All most gone completely.

"You disappoint me." Ichigo stated simply, his sword hanging limp by his side. He flash stepped to a few steps away from Toushiro and walked so that he was standing directly in front of him. "I thought you'd provide a bit more fight than that."

Toushiro didn't speak. His raged breathing making it almost impossible anyway. He looked up at the body of the man he loved. His eyes raked over the tanned skin and bright orange hair. The chocolate brown eyes, ignoring the soullessness and remembering the warmth and love they once held when they looked at him. He remembered the inviting laugh instead of the manic one he had been hearing today, and the warmth of his embrace. He remembered all the good things he had felt in their time together, seeing as how this was probably going to be the last time he could. If he'd had the energy he would have stopped them, but regardless, tears rolled down his dirt, sweat and blood covered cheeks as he stared into the empty eyes of his lover.

"Are you really crying? Are you that pathetic?" Ichigo laughed.

Toushiro remained silent again. He merely continued to look into those eyes. Forcing himself to maintain their gaze.

"Ichigo!" Akane's voice rang out, her impatience getting the beat of her. "Enough. Just finish him."

Ichigo sighed audibly. "Any last words Captain?" Silence. "No? Fine."

Her raised his sword high above his head with the intent to cut him right down the middle. Toushiro finally closed his eyes.

"I love you." he whispered as the sword was brought down upon him.

**MisaxMisa: *covers eyes and screams*  
Ichigo: Chill out Misa...  
MisaxMisa: Ahhhh mind control! *hits Ichigo over the head with frying pan*  
Renji: Hey Misa, what's gonna- OMG what did you do?  
MisaxMisa: I thought he was Akane's bitch 3':  
Renji: o_O oooooookayy...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, this was a very quick update compared to how often all the other ones were uploaded :P I'm quite happy with it :)**

**I'm thinking of writing a Naruto story, but i have to come up with a good plot or one shot of course otherwise, what would be the point?**

**Anyway, read, enjoy, review and check out my other stories if ya fancy it :D**

Sharp pain. Blood spurting and painting the floor as time seemed to stop. Toushiro could smell the metallic tang of his own blood. But something wasn't right. How was he still alive? He had been able to feel Ichigo's intent to kill like it was coming off him in waves and the sword had been on course to split his entire body in two. He felt the blade withdraw from his right shoulder, the deep hack oozing with blood that began to run in streams down his arm. He cracked open his eyes and through his blurred vision he could see Ichigo towering above him, his head hung low with his eyes closed. Toushiro blinked a few times, succeeding in clearing his vision somewhat just as Akane spoke.

"Well Ichigo? Aren't you going to finish him?" When Ichigo remained still and quiet, she grew annoyed. "Ichigo, I gave you some free will, but don't forget that I can take it-"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Her eyes grew wide and she flash stepped away just in time to watch black spiritual pressure destroy the very ground she had been standing on milliseconds before. She eyed Ichigo in shock, not even able to make a complete sentence. "How- what- Why!"

Realization dawned on Toushiro as Ichigo raised his head. Even though Ichigo's back was now to him, he could just imagine the look in the mans eyes, his soul dancing through them once again. He could sense Ichigo's anger and guilt clear as day. When he spoke, Toushiro could have cried with happiness.

"You made me hurt them. You made me hurt him. You think I would just sit in my own inner world and just let that happen?" His voice grew steadily louder as he spoke.

"You shouldn't just be able to force your way out of my power-"

"Well I did! You underestimated me. You underestimated my need to protect. I will do anything for my friends you bastard!"

Ignoring the other soul reapers who were continuing to fight each other, Ichigo leapt at Akane, their zanpakutos' crossing.

"Why? Why did you do this to us? To me?" Ichigo asked, fighting for dominance with his sword.

"Because without you, I couldn't take down the Soul Society!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Akane growled in anger, side stepping her opponent and pushing him away with a vicious swing of her sword.

"Why should I tell you?"

Ichigo swung his own sword, clipping her arm as she moved out of the way. "Because anyone who would do this with no reason is pathetic! Aizen did it for power." He flash stepped behind her and slashed downwards, inflicting a fairly deep wound in her back.

She leapt away, dropping to one knee as she fought the pain. She knew her chances. Ichigo was strong, stronger than she was. He was the wall between her and her goal.

Toushiro watched the exchange, the blood loss he had suffered and the energy he had used up making him weak and unable to move properly. His head swam every time he moved it too much, but he couldn't lose consciousness. He had to make sure Ichigo was okay.

Another Getsuga Tensho forced Akane to take another leap back as Ichigo continued from his previous words. "Is your reason the same? Your zanpakutos' seem so similar, did he give you ideas?"

Akane chuckled, a grin forming on her face. She couldn't face off against Ichigo in a physical fight. That was his territory. But the mind? That was hers. She had to get past this.

"No. I am better than Aizen. So much better. His zanpakuto, it was complete hypnosis was it not? Mine, it is infallible mind control. He made you see things, mine makes you do things, you mind will go blank and you will loose all control over your body."

"Infallible my ass."

"You think because you broke free from it that it's over?" Her eyes shone with mirth, but desperation was hidden in the depths. "Once the seeds been planted, it never goes away!"

Her green iris' paled until they were white like her sclera. With the grin still on her face, it was rather ominous.

Toushiro's eyes had been fixed on Akane but his gaze snapped to Ichigo when they strawberry screamed in agony, clutching his head in his hands and dropping to his knees.

It was like an explosion of pain inside his head as he felt Akane invade his mind, forcing him down and back into his inner world. He could no longer hear the clashing of swords that he had grown used too. He knew he was screaming but he couldn't even hear that anymore.

Toushiro was terrified. He could tell something was going on inside his boyfriends head. He screamed out for him, but Ichigo couldn't seem to hear him. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit idly by and watch Ichigo suffer so blatantly in front of him. He dragged himself to his feat, his sword still clutched tightly in his hand. He began taking slow and unsteady steps towards the traitorous captain in front of him, hoping that her attention was fully focused on Ichigo. He could feel the full effects of the blood loss hitting him, making his legs shake, but his drive to help Ichigo pushed him forward, he raised his sword as he reached her, planning on slashing her and hopefully being of some help to Ichigo. Before he could bring his sword down however, a stab to his stomach stopped him in his tracks. In his hazy state, he hadn't had time to react when she finally noticed his approach and attempted attack. He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth as she withdrew her sword and swung round, kicking him in the side and effectively away from her.

The pain suddenly stopped and Ichigo was left disorientated and breathing heavily, but no worse for wear. He opened his eyes just in time to see Akane pull her sword from Toushiro's stomach and kick him away with ease. Rage swelled up in his chest as he watched as if in slow motion. Had Toushiro done that to help him? He'd pushed himself to his limits and risked his life like that to stop Akane from once again taking over Ichigo's mind? His rage grew even more than he thought was possible. He wanted to scream to the heavens to try and release some of it.

But instead, he rushed to his feet and took off running, using his rage to fuel his attacks, not even giving her time to defend as his blade pierced her shoulder. She leapt back but he didn't stop. He swung and swung at her while she attempted to deflect his sword. He felt her spiritual pressure dip and took his chance.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

His sword struck her own as his attack was released. There was an enormous blast that blew past everyone and everything on the cliff top, kicking up dust and debris that had people coughing from the lack of clean air. The captains jobs were finished for them, the strength of Ichigo's spiritual pressure knocking out the remaining 3rd division members merely through exposure.

When the dust cleared, Toushiro dragged himself to his knees, nursing his stomach and shoulder as he coughed and spat out blood onto the ground in front of him. He looked to Ichigo who was hovering in mid-air, looking down into the sizeable crater below him. Toushiro literally dragged himself to its edge, attempting to see what Ichigo could see.

In the center lay Akane, her breathing labored as blood seeped from a deep wound across her chest. Her zanpakuto lay discarded and cut in two several feet away from her, Ichigo's attack having sliced right through the blade.

Ichigo lowered himself to the ground beside Akane, towering over her with a hard look on his face.

"Why did you do this? Tell me!"

"Because it's what they deserve!" She coughed, drops of blood spraying from her mouth. Her time was up, she knew this. She wanted them to know why she had appeared amongst them and betrayed them. It was her last chance. At least they would know what they had done.

This comment actually caused Ichigo to falter somewhat. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice cautious.

"I watched Soul Reaper's patrol the Rukongai from a young age and I saw nothing but disgusting and cruel acts. They took our things without paying or asking, even from the poor who depended on selling their wares to live. I watched them beat up innocent people who had done nothing but look at them or bump into them by accident. They would hurt them to the point where they would be permanently effected!"

Ichigo was speechless. He had never heard of that sort of behavior from a Soul Reaper before. But if that shocked him, it was nothing compared to what he heard next.

"Eventually, the district became tired of not doing anything about it and a group lead by my father and mother took a stand against these despicable people. That was the day I watched my mother, father and friends get murdered right in front of me."

That statement rang out across the cliff, reaching everyone's ears to create a tense and stunned silence.

Akane continued. "I had never met a Soul Reaper that showed any respect or courtesy to someone other than a comrade. And I swore I would get revenge for my family. And I almost did too." She laughed, her teeth stained red with her blood.

The Head Captain approached the crater, his booming voice ringing out. "You could have came to the Seireitei, you could have informed us of these incidents and we could have helped you."

"Like hell old man. Your all the same. Heartless. Not caring about those of us who suffer in the Rukongai."

"That's not true," Ukitake interjected. "We bring you here to save you from hollows and we have patrols to keep you safe. Not all of us are like what you have seen."

"Regardless, you never did anything to make sure it wasn't happening did you. You all assumed that all Soul Reapers were good people and that nothing like that would never happen. But look at the entirety of the 11th Division! They're all bloodthirsty monsters lead by a psychotic Captain. They pick on the 4th Division all of the time but nothings ever been done that deters them from doing it."

This comment made Ukitake pause, unable to answer the question with a yes.

"I thought not," she said before violently coughing. She tried to catch her breathe, but the action caused her to cough even more.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, please tend to Miss Katenashi. She is to be healed and then detained, ready for trial at the Central 46. Captain Kuchiki, take Lieutenant Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki and make sure that things are under control at the foot of the cliff. Captain Unohana, Captain Hitsugaya is in need of urgent care. Captain Ukitake, make a call to the World of the Living, Miss Inoue's abilities would be of great us at present." Yamamoto commanded, stopping the conversation in it's tracks and giving those available their respective tasks.

Rangiku shot her captain a worried glance before following Byakuya, but Toushiro was too busy staring at Ichigo, trying to catch his eye. The strawberry's gaze was fastened to Akane, as if he refused to look in Toushiro's direction. The tenth division captain was hurt, but didn't have much time to think about it as he was engulfed by Minazuki.

Ichigo watched as Isane and Akane were also engulfed by Minazuki, Isane being there to make sure Akane didn't make any attempts at escape. He couldn't face looking Toushiro in the eye yet. He didn't even want to touch him after what he had done to him. He didn't deserve the love that Toushiro offered after he had been able to injure him so badly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the Head Captain spoke, bringing the strawberry's attention to him. "I am fully aware that your actions were not your own and that we are even more in your debt. I suggest you pay a visit to the fourth division and get some rest."

Ichigo nodded, somewhat relieved. He hadn't been sure if he would be let off scott free, what with the destruction he had caused, even if it was unwillingly. He flash stepped away from the cliff face, bypassing his recommended trip to the medical center and making his way straight to his barracks. Sleep was what he needed. He needed to get out of his own head and get his bearings. He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, as a tear he had been trying to fight rolled down his face.

"I'm so sorry Toushiro," he whispered, as if he could hear him. As much as he wished they did, saying the words made him feel no better. They were meaningless when said to an empty room. Eventually though, exhaustion finally became too much and, around about dawn, Ichigo fell into a agitated sleep, plagued by guilt and sadness.

**MisaxMisa: You didn't mean too Ichi 3:  
Ichigo: I know that, it's just a story.  
MisaxMisa: Don't blame yourself Ichi!  
Ichigo:...Okay  
MisaxMisa: It's Akane's fault, don't let it get to you!  
Ichigo: *walks away*  
MisaxMisa: No, you don't have to leave! We all still love you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm quite saddened at something. I was looking at my story 'Relentless' and checked its traffic since it was uploaded and found that, out of 303 visitors, not a single person took time to review it :/ **

**Also, I've opened up my beta profile, so if any of you are looking for a beta then drop me a message!**

**And, just because I'm so excited that I feel like I have to tell you all...I'm going away on Monday! A full week away with all of my friends in our favourite static caravan once again :D So, unless I post again before Monday, don't expect any more updates til I get back :)**

Ichigo cracked his eyes open as weak rays of sunlight filling the room. He groaned and rolled over, blearly checking the clock. He blinked. 7am? Wasn't it dawn when he had passed out? But he felt like he'd had a full sleep. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling when realisation hit him. 'I've just slept for 24 hours.' He wasn't complaining though, he had never felt that tired and he wasn't just physically tired, the strain the control and fighting it had put on his mind had made him mentally exhausted. The sleep had maybe done him good. He felt a bit fuzzy but put it down to having slept so much and clambered off the bed and he cringed as he pulled off his robes and the cloak he'd been made to wear. They were covered in dried blood and dust and he hadn't bothered to change before he went to bed. He got in the shower and spent half an hour making sure he had gotten all of the blood off his skin before putting on a fresh shihakusho and haori. He looked out of the window of his barracks window. The sky was clear of smoke, so the fires must have been put out, but he could see where the cliff face had been sliced off.

Looking at the destruction he'd caused had him feeling like a hand had a hold on his heart and was squeezing it. He thought off all of the people he'd hurt, all of the destruction he'd caused. How he'd nearly killed the love of his life. The Head Captain had said he wouldn't be punished but he felt like he should be because he should have been able to stop it.

Toushiro would be in the hospital right now, but he didn't want to visit him, he didn't think he could. He couldn't face his mistakes yet. He'd never felt this bad before. The thought of leaving his home and facing people left him anxious.

In the silence, he could hear an echo of Akane's voice in his mind. 'Destroy them.' He pushed the memories back where they belonged as his anxiousness increased.

Although he'd washed himself thoroughly, he felt like he could still feel the blood he'd spilled irritating his skin and the metallic smell of it invading his senses.

A knock on his door brought him out of his revere. He shuffled to the door and opened it a crack, peering out at his visitor.

"Ichigo! I mean, Captain Kurosaki!" Momo smiled, relief washing over her face. "Leiutenant Kotetsu said you never came for a check up so I thought I would check on you."

"Oh, okay."

"How are you feeling? Did you have some sleep?"

The fuzziness in his head increased a notch. "Plenty, thanks."

"Good. Maybe it's best you do go to the fourth division soon though. And then you can visit Shiro-chan! He hasn't woke up yet and I'm really worried about him."

"Yeah, maybe. Momo, can you leave me alone." Her presence had caused the man a bit of annoyance.

She looked shocked at his words, but nodded regardless. He closed the door on her and leaned against it.

Realising that being in such an obvious place could mean more unwanted visitors, Ichigo gave Momo time to leave before leaving himself. He flash stepped away, sneaking his way towards Byakuya's garden. He would go there. And hopefully Rukia would know to keep her distance.

Obviously not.

He sat there for an hour, torturing himself with thoughts over what had went on over the last few weeks and especially a day ago, before Rukia showed up. He had his eyes closed, but a scowl on his face to show his distaste.

"Why haven't you been to see Captain Unohana yet Baka?"

"Wow not even a hello." Ichigo stated, not in the mood to deal with her. His head still hadn't fully cleared of the fuzziness and, like a headache, it just increased when he was being pestered by people.

"You need to go get checked over. Make sure your okay. And you haven't been to see Captain Hitsugaya yet."

In his head he could hear Akane's previous influence echoing about again._ 'Hurt her. Kill her.' _He pushed the memories away again and grit his teeth for a moment as his scowl deepened. "I've only been awake for about an hour and a half, forgive me for not rushing about."

"Well then go now, your clearly not doing anything pressing."

He opened his eyes and stood up, so that he was standing within reaching distance of the smaller girl. "Fine!" He almost shouted. "I'll go get this fucking check up."

He didn't even wait to hear her reaction before he turned his back on her and walked away, intent on getting it over with before more people bugged him about it.

Rukia's expression had turned angry and was about to shout back an angry retort at his retreating back, but she stopped herself and her expression softened. He'd just been through a lot and he was probably torturing himself enough over it. Of course he wasn't going to be happy about it. _'Poor Ichigo.'_

"Well, physically your a lot better than everyone else. I've healed your deeper wounds and bandaged you up, but nothing was life threatening. No broken bones." Captain Unohana spoke, clearing up the equipment she'd used while Ichigo sat on the edge of a bed. "How are you coping mentally?"

"Are you trying to suggest I could have mental problems?" He bit out.

"Not all," she said, calm as ever. "A lot of people would feel strain after that kind of pressure or possession, but I can't perform tests on the mind like I can on the body. Do you feel like everything is back to normal?"

He didn't speak for a moment, thinking about the fuzzy feeling he'd suffered with since he woke up. "I feel perfectly fine."

"Okay, well I'm satisfied that you can leave."

"Thank you. Where's Captain Katenashi?"

"She's been put in one of the cells near the 1st Division now that her condition is stable. And also, Captain Hitsugaya is in the room two doors down."

Ichigo nodded before taking his leave. He paused outside of Toushiro's room, but did not enter. He left the barracks and began walking. He had no particular destination in mind, but found his feet taking him in the direction of a certain someone. He didn't even think twice about walking into the building and finding the room he was looking for. He walked through the door and saw Akane Katenashi sitting on a simple wooden chair. The only thing on her side of the bars that were keeping her contained. He asked the guards to wait outside, all the while he stared at her and her smug expression.

"Its nice to see you Ichigo."

He remained silent. He still didnt understand something.

"You didn't have to do it."

His words actually seemed to shock the prisoner. "What do you mean?" She asked catiously.

"You didn't have to get revenge. You could have gone about all fo this a totally different way."

She raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly do you think I should have done it?"

"Getting revenge like this makes you no better than the people you getting revenge on. You could have came to the Seireitei and told them of what was going on. You could have came here and made a difference, a permanant change. Destroying the Soul Society's protection and workers would have only made things worse for you and everyone else in the Rukongai and the World of the Living!"

She merely laughed. " You think just telling somebody would have changed anything? This isn't a classroom bullying case, this is theft, rape and murder."

"Regardless, this makes you just like them."

"How dare you say that!" Akane roared, leaping from her seat and clutching at the bars. Ichigo finally striking a chord with his words. "I will never be like that scum."

"But you are!" He growled, just because they were like that, doesnt mean all Soul Reapers are like that. Surely you saw that the minute you came into the Seireitei! You planned on destorying hundereds of innocent people, just like they did!"

"Don't say that."

"I'll say it a hundred times until it sinks in. Then again, your going to be locked up for a long time. That should give you plenty of time to wrap your head around it."

She didn't reply. Her eyes shone with the same desperation he'd seen on the cliff.

"I won't be."

"What?" he said, her words perplexing him.

"I won't be locked away."

"Really? Because if I have anythign to do with it, you will be."

She laughed at his words, as if they meant more to her than they did to him. "No, you're wrong. You're going to break me free."

Ichigo scoffed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

Only seconds after speaking, his vision became fuzzy and a buzzing began in his ears. He found it hard to think and comprehend but could feel his body moving. It took a couple of seconds but he finally recognised the weird feeling and what he was doing. He used all of his will power to stop himself and, if his conclusion was right, push her out of his mind. He came back to himself with him gripping the bars separating them and was aware of the force he was trying to put on the metal. He pulled his hands back like they were burned and his eyes shot to hers. Disappointment and expectation shone in them.

"I didn't think it would work. Not right now."

"How?" Was all he could manage. He was utterly shocked. It had even seemed easy for her.

"I told you before. Even if you force me out, your not free."

"But...your zanpakuto was cut in two."

"Yes, it was. But that just weakens my power and prevents me from taking a new victim. I would have used someone from the 3rd division but they wouldn't have the authority to get in here, especially alone. And they couldn't protect me."

"And neither will I!" Ichigo bit out.

"Maybe not but..." She trailed off, looking to the side in a dramatic way.

Ichigo growled, "But what?"

She looked back at him, a smirk playing on her lips, "But I can still control you if I try hard enough. And I can still influence your thoughts."

Ichigo's eyes widened. If this was true, then he was still a danger to everyone. He could still hurt people.

"I know what you're thinking," she laughed. "And you can't stop it. No one can."

Ichigo took a step back.

"You're mine."

He backed out if the room quickly and ran down the corridor. Ignoring the alarmed looks he received from the guards who waited outside the room.

Her words echoed in his mind and he knew now that they were not memories. The buzzing in his ears increased. _'You can't escape me.'_

He shook his head, trying to shake her back. _'Stop running. You'll make people suspicious.'_

His legs became heavy and made to slow down, but he forced them to keep moving like they were. He could hear her tinkling giggle in the back of his mind.

For the first time in a long time, he heard his inner hollow speak. _'King, don't let her get ya again. I'm not gonna let ya compromise my future body by getting ya self killed by a bunch of soul reapers!'_

He didn't respond to him. He felt her push the hollow back down, understanding why he hadn't heard from him in so long.

His hollow had a twisted point. But where could he go? He saw the edges of his vision go blurred as he felt her push herself forward. Trying to take control again. It felt like he was going to pass out. Losing her zanpakuto might have weakened her power, but she was so deeply rooted in his mind that he could barely fight it off.

He forced himself forward, taking a wild guess at where he should go. He wouldn't go to the 12th division. Kurotsuchi would probably take advantage and conduct secrets tests on him. He wouldn't be able to make it all the way to Urahara in the World of the Living either. So instead, he ran to the nearest, and hopefully helpful, person. Head Capatin Yamamoto. By the time he reached the division, he could barely keep himself in control. He practically dragged himself though the corridors and forced his way through Yamamoto's office doors, weakly forcing his way through the guards.

One look at Ichigo and the Head Captain stood up, quickly walking from around his desk.

"Akane... my head. Control - can't..." was all Ichigo could manage before abruptly passing out.

**MisaxMisa: Halp Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: x_x**

**Yamamoto: What do I do? *panics***

**MisaxMisa: ...we're all screwed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, I would apologize for not updating sooner but I've been mega busy for a while now, and I suppose life outside of this website comes first, right? But be happy since I took time out of my busy schedule to write an update that really is long overdue! And I promise that I'll update quicker next time, seeing as how I think there may only be 2 or 3, pushing 4 tops, chapters left of this!**

"How's Captain Kurosaki?" Someone asked nearby. The voice seemed distant as he came back into conciousness.

"He's not struggling anymore. I'm hoping that's a good sign."

"How was it even possible?"

"Captain Katenashi could still get in his head. We've had the Department of Research and Development put a special barrier around her cell that completely blocks spiritual pressure and hopefully her mind control too." It took a while, but he was able to recognise the calm and nonchelant tone of Captain Kyoraku. The other voice had been more frantic and belonged to Ukitake.

He had a banging headache and his knees where screaming in protest as could feel the position he was in. He was kneeling, on hard painful flooring no less, with a hunched back and his head hung low. He could feel tightness around his chest and he could feel that his arms were pulled behind his back. So he was bound by something that coiled around his entire upper body.

He cracked an eye open and lifted his head somewhat, blinking at the bright light that greeted him. This movement went unnoticed by the conversing captains and so he took the time to look around the room. There were sword gashes in the floor and walls as well as other battle damage. He wad definitely bound by some kind of strong kido, the tightness in his chest was unrelenting and it made him somewhat short of breathe.

A sword slipped under his chin, the cool metal catching him by suprise, as it tipped his head upwards until he was looking none other than Byakuya Kuchiki in the eye. The sixth division captain's eyes were scrutinising as they searched his own.

"I should have known this kido would be your handy work." Ichigo said, finding the older mans gaze somewhat awkward.

His words brought the attention of the eighth and thirteenth captains.

"He is himself again." The Kuchiki's words set them at ease and, from somewhere behind him, he heard the Head Capatin speak.

"Then we shall transfer him to the Department of Research and Development. Something must be done about the traitors presence in his mind. Call the other captains for the escort."

Within 10 minutes, all captains - bar Akane of course - and the punishment squad were assembled. They walked at a quick pace in a formation where Ichigo was at the centre, still bound by kido and rope that Komamura, Zaraki, Renji and Byakuya held the ends of.

The walk was long and Ichigo didn't speak a word on the way. Random shinigami stared as they passed, confused as to why Ichigo was being treat like a prisoner. He understood though. If Akane tried to take control again, there had to be precautions.

"What happens if Captain Kurotsuchi can't do anything?" Renji asked, voicing the question that everyone had been burning to ask.

"That's for Yama-jii to decide." Kyoraku's voice was sombre and his expression was even more so.

After that interaction, silence fell upon the whole group for the last stretch of their journey. Everyone trying to think about what Head Captain Yamamoto would decide. As they entered the research facility, Nemu led the group to the room where Ichigo was to be treated.

Mayuri hurried over to them with a creepy grin, brandishing a needle. "Bring him closer to the bed." The 'bed' he spoke looked more like a slab in a mortuary, situated in a drak room that was only lit by the glare coming off of a number of creens surrounding the treatment surface. "I'm going to have to make your body immobile. Don't want you or that witch causing a commotion now do we?"

Ichigo didn't protest as the scientist slid the needle into the flesh of his neck. The kido was released and the rope was cut as the serum began to take effect instantly. Nemu caught him as he began to fall and half dragged, half carried him to the bed, where she proceeded to lay him down and remove his haori and top half of his shihakusho. Numerous wires were attached to his body to monitor his vital signs and then four wires were attached along his forehead, two in the middle and one on each temple.

While this was done, the Captains slowly began to disperse until only Byakuya remained. The scientist half turned from his computer, "You may leave now, Captain Kuchiki."

"I have to stay. The Head Captain told me to remain with him at all times."

Mayuri made a sound of irritation and didn't respond however, Ichigo felt a moment of relief. If Byakuya was here, Mayuri couldn't conduct and extra experiments.

"You will feel a weird sensation in your mind," Mayuri began to explain, "But that is just my technology. Depending on where she has planted herself, I may have to push your conciousness back, making you fall into your inner world. Do not be alarmed if you are. It is expected."

Without further explanation, Ichigo felt the sensation Mayuri had spoke of. He could barely explain how it felt, it was just...weird. The best description he could come up with was what he would imagine icy fingers tracing lightly ascross his brain would feel like. It felt like they were at it for a long time, the scientist barking out jobs for his assistant every so often as Ichigo tried not to think about the sensation but, eventually he felt his consciousness start to slip.

His body's eyes closed and his souls eyes openned. He felt the rain before he saw it. The sky that had been blue for so long was once again stormy and grey. Rain pelted the horizontal sky scrapers that made up his inner world as he walked forward, looking for Zangetsu or Shirosaki.

"Hey King." Shirosaki said, appearing behind him, "Looking for me?"

"Kinda, but I'd rather find Zangetsu."

"That's cold. Real cold." The albino smirked, before pointing right. "He's over there."

Ichigo saw the black blur through the rain, standing at the edge of the building. He joined him there, looking himself into the oblivion that was the stormy sky.

"Hey."

"Why does it rain?" Zangetsu asked, never one for simple formalities.

Ichigo squirmed. He wasn't really in the mood for answering that question. He'd could lie to himself and them, saying it was this whole Akane being in his mind business. But Ichigo could tell that Zagetsu knew fine well why it was. He was just wanted to hear Ichigo say it.

"It's coz King is a massive emo."

"Is it hell, Horse."

The hollow laughed, "Well, your offering no explanation so I thought I would."

Ichigo was silent for a while, before he finally said the words. "I want to see Toushiro."

"You do." Zangetsu nodded. "It was Akane that stopped that feeling, made you brood like you did at first."

"Do you think?"

"I know." Was the Zanpakuto's response. "It's in your nature to worry about everyone... and even more so to want to see them as soon as possible."

They stood in silence for a while before Ichigo spoke again.

"Do you think Kurotsuchi can do something?"

"Who knows." Zangetsu sighed.

"I hate the damned rain!" Shiro called, contributing to the conversation as ran his pale hands through his white locks. "It makes my hair such a mess."

Ichigo chuckled, happy for the distraction. "You really worry about shit like that?"

"Somebody has too!" The hollow cried, "You clearly don't. And Mr. I'm-a-high-and-mighty-sword just looks like a tramp with that raggy cloak and long unruly hair."

"That's the most un-hollowish thing I've ever heard. And besides, our hair is exactly the same!"

The hollow scoffed, "I'll have you know that my hair is stylishly messy. Yours is just shit. I tell you what, the minute I get a hold of this body things are gonna change."

"My hair is fine! And I don't know why you're saying when. You'll never get control horse."

Zangetsu smiled a small smile at the exchange. Neither of them had noticed, but the downpour of rain had eased up ever so slightly.

"Why don't you just leave already?" The hollow cried as Ichigo pinned him once again.

"Do you think that I would be hanging around with you if i had a choice?" Ichigo laughed, releasing the hollow who rubbed at his wrist overdramatically.

"I don't like wrestling, I'm not very good at it."

Zangetsu watched from his cross-legged position on the floor. "It's nice to watch Ichigo continuosly dominate you."

"That's dirty, you giant perv." Shirosaki grimaced while Ichigo just chuckled.

Zangetsu chose to keep his dignity and didn't respond.

A weird vibration shook the inner world and the pressure Ichigo had felt keeping him in the inner world relinquished. He looked at the hollow and zapakuto spirit as they merely watched him expectantly. He sent them a mock salute before he closed his eyes and felt himself slip back to the surface.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo made a 'hrmph' sound as he fought against the heaviness of his body. The drugs Mayuri had injected earlier were starting to wear off. He cracked his eyes and adjusted to the bright light shining on him, two silhoettes taking the form of Nemu and the clown like captain.

"We were successful and Katenashi's implantation was destroyed. She was planted near the Medulla Oblongata but we found her in the end."

Ichigo nodded as he flexed his hands and feet, quickly regaining his feeling in them. Nemu gently pulled the wires from his forehead and chest, making the heart monitor he had been connected too flatline. He sat up, aided slightly by Nemu as he dragged his legs from the slab and planted his feet on the floor. He pulled his shihakusho back on and stood, locking eyes with Byakuya and nodding at him. Nemu handed him his haori before leaving the room. He eyed Mayuri's back cautiously. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, yes." Mayuri said, waving his hands in the air. Ichigo swiftly took his leave with the Kuchiki, distinctly hearing the scientist mutter something like "Seeing as how I can't experiment on you."

The pair made their way out of the twelthe division in silence and, when the left the gates leading to the rest of the Seireitei, Byakuya suddenly stopped.

Without looking at Ichigo, he spoke. "You may go, I will make the report to the Head Captain." And before the strawberry could respond, he was gone.

Ichigo shook his head, looking left and right, seeing low level shinigami wandering or working.

He took off himself, walking at a steady pace, and mentally prepared himself to go to the only place that he felt was worth going.

**MisaxMisa: Hey Shiro, wanna naked wrestle? ;D  
Shirosaki: Don't mind if I do ;)  
Ichigo: WTF :O  
MisaxMisa: What can I say, he's sexyyyy!  
Shirosaki: Oh yeaaaaaaah.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I've only just paid attention to how many chapters are in this story and I realised that I never expected it to go past 15. But now that it's on 17 I'm half tempted to try and push to exactly 20 chapters, but I'd have to think of saomething to fill an extra chapter... I'm sure I could do it... couldn't I? Either way, if any of you have something you would particularly like to see happen, just tell me in a review and I'll see if if I can whack it in, okay? :D**

Toushiro sighed, staring out of the 4th division window at the birds flying above. The sky was clear again, the smoke he'd last seen long gone and everything seemed quiet and at peace. But Toushiro couldn't help but wonder if that was really the case. What was going on outside of these barracks? Unohana had told him that everyone had made a full recovery, but what was happening to Ichigo? Unohana had only been able to tell him so much.

He'd been awake for an hour or two and had been checked over again by Unohana. His wounds were healing nicely, but the elder woman wanted to keep him in because of the severity of them, just to make sure.

Momo and Matsumoto had been by and had even been kind enough to bring him a book to read. Though he found that he hadn't the concentration for it at the moment. He'd asked for his paperwork but Matsumoto had just shook her head and told him she'd 'have it all taken care of'. Something of which he pleasantly suprised at but, thinking of it later, she probably has some other unsuspecting captain doing it. Or maybe Hisagi, that would be a high probability.

As happy as he was for them visiting, the one person he'd wanted to see hadn't came, not even while he was asleep. The last time he has seen Ichigo, he wouldn't look at him and that thought hurt. He knew what Ichigo would be going through and all he wanted to do was tell him it was okay, that he was okay. He'd been the same after he'd hurt Momo. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and for everything to go back to how it was just one week ago. He hated that bitch for ruining everything.

He sighed again, watching as the sky began to turn orange with the setting sun. Orange like his strawberry. He cringed slightly at the thought but smiled all the same. He closed his eyes and lay back against his pillows. He'd slept plenty already but his healing body craved more. He fell back into a light slumber, wanting, waiting and wishing.

Ichigo looked up at the 4th division hospital area, the building framed by the the orange sky. He had be determined in his destination, but looking up at the building now, he felt a moments hesitation. Would Toushiro really want to see him?

He had been standing there for a while, deliberating on whether or not to enter. It would be easier to go visit Renji, to apologise to him. Losing a friend was probably easier than loosing a lover. But he wanted to see Toushiro, even if it was hatred and disgust that shone in his eyes in replacement of love, just so he could see for himself that he was okay. He had massive amounts of faith in Unohana's ability, he just needed to see what he already knew. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to see the change that his mistake may have caused. He inwardly laughed at himself, at his sudden cowardice. If he'd been this uncertain in his battles, he could have cost lives.

_'Why are ya so scared King?' _ His hollows voice echo'd. _'I thought love was supposed to be a strong feelin'.'_

_'You're putting to much stock in soap operas and romance films.'_

_'But ya saved him. Ya saved everyone again by beating her. If people don' appreciate that then they're not worth it. I don' think they're worth it ta start with but -'_

_'That's enough horse. What's with all the philosophical shit anyway?'_

_'I thought I'd try my hand at been clever, what d'ya think?'_

_'I think it's not working.'_

_'Fuckin' asswipe.'_ The hollow growled, _'Fine, stop being such a pussy and get your ass in there.'_

Ichigo was pulled out of his now slightly heated discussion when he suddenly felt a presence next to him. He turned to see Rangiku looking at him with understanding eyes.

"Are you going in?" She asked, motioning towards the building.

"I don't know. I don't know if he'd want me too..."

"He does. One of the first things he asked was if you'd been by."

Ichigo nodded, maybe there was hope after all. He turned to her, his eyes burning with emotion. If anybody would know, she'd be one of them. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

She took a second to answer, looking up at the hospital and then back at Ichigo's almost pleading face. "I think he already has."

Ichigo needed no more prompting. He took off at a run, making his way into the building and towards the room Unohana had told him earlier that day.

_'I get it! So I tell ya to go in but no, ya don't listen to me. But then SHE tells ya to go in and ya do! Double fucking standards!' _Shirosaki cried indignantly. Ichigo ignored the hollows comment and just concentrated on finding the right room. When he reached the door, he took a deep breathe and entered, not allowing anymore time for hesitation. Toushiro lay there, his eyes closed and resting comfortably against the pillows. Tears sprung to his eyes as he stood and looked at the man he loved, lying in a hospital bed. And it was his fault. Toushiro hadn't stirred when Ichigo had entered so the orange haired man approached the bed, taking a seat and the smaller captains hand at the same time. Toushiro finally stirred, his eyes cracking open and blinking at him sleepily before a smile spread over his face.

Toushiro had been half in a slumber. He'd heard the door open but he hadn't registered it, as well as the footsteps coming towards him. It was only when the person had taken his hand that he reacted, opening his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but a splash of orange could clearly be seen. He blinked a couple of times and smiled as Ichigo's face came into focus. His heart almost burst from his chest as he fought back the tears of joy he felt. He squeezed Ichigo's hand. "You finally came."

Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore. At Toushiro's words and expression, the tears that had been building in his eyes spilled over more than he could ever remember. He'd never cried like this since his mother had died. Sobs wracked his body as he held Toushiro's hand in a death grip.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he choked out. "I didn't- I couldn't- if I'd realised what was happening..."

Ichigo couldn't finish his sentences. He'd been devastated by what he had done but he'd never come undone like this in years. He just couldn't face the fact that he'd hurt someone so close to him again.

Toushiro watched on, unable to react to the amount of sheer emotion his lover was giving off, the only thing he could do was let his own tears win, feeling them roll down his face.

Ichigo soldiered on, "I never wanted to hurt you Toushiro. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But I did. And I'll never be able to forgive myself. How can I expect you or anyone to truly forgive me?" With that last sentence, he could no longer speak. He buried his face in his arms, bringing his other hand to clutch Toushiro's even tighter. He sobbed into his arms as Toushiro searched for the right words.

The white haired capatin shuffled closer to the crying man, pulling his hand free and grabbing his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Why should I forgive you for something that wasn't your fault? I forgive you for not realising what was happening earlier. And I never want to lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll be danmed if I ever let anyone ruin that." He placed his lips on the others softly, letting his own wayward tears mix in with Ichigo's. "Please don't cry. Just sit with me and be happy that it's over."

All Ichigo could do was nod, reaching up and entwining his hands in that white head of hair, pressing their foreheads together.

Ichigo moved up onto the bed, pulling Toushiro close as he could, choking on his tears as he tried to stop. "I'm so fucking sorry." He repeated, burying his face into the white mane of hair.

"Stop apologising," Toushiro laughed, happily wrapping his own arms around his lover.

He felt and heard Ichigo chuckle before sniffing loudly. "I'm sorry but I'll never stop." Ichigo said, his voice muffled.

Toushiro shifted so that he could look the strawberry in the face. "I love you. I always will. Please don't forget that." He kissed him softly, his lips lingering long enough to feel Ichigo smile.

"I know. I don't know why, but I know you do. And I will never stop loving you back."

Toushiro kissed him again, this one deeper. Ichigo's lips parted and their tongues started a passionate dance for dominance.

What could have been seconds, or even minutes later - neither knew, somebody cleared their throat and caused them to draw apart, heads whipping in the direction of the door.

Unohana smiled at their shocked expressions, red with both embarrassment and lust. "I'm just here to check on Captain Hitsugaya."

She busied herself with checking the mans wounds while Ichigo removed himself from the bed and sat back in the chair with a sheepish look on his face. He noticed that Toushiro was trying not to look Unohana in the face out of awkwardness.

"Everything looks in order," she said when she was finished, "And Captain Kurosaki, I'm glad everything worked out okay at the Department of Research and Development...and that you were able to come here. Happiness helps the healing process."

Ichigo nodded to the woman in thanks before she left the room.

The pair remained silent for a couple of seconds before Toushiro spoke. "So...the secrets out. Unohana didn't seem to bothered about it."

Ichigo nodded again.

"So what happens now?" Toushiro asked, hoping Ichigo would have an answer.

Ichigo sighed and rubbing his hands over his face, "I don't know to be honest. I guess we'll just have to see..."

It was Touhiro's turn to nod. He patted the bed next to him with a small smile on his face and Ichigo obliged, climbing back up beside his lover and wrapping his arms around him, so that Toushiro was resting against his chest.

They stared out of the window at the - now purple - sky. Both were thinking about what may happen once the topic of their relationship became the biggest news. The best that could happen was obviously people being accepting and such, but the worst... What was the worst they could do? Jailling them was highly unlikely. Forbadding them to carry on their relationship would mean they could still sneak around. The worst either of them could come up with is if one of them was exiled and sent to the World of the Living. It would most likely be Ichgio, being still technically alive and all, and Toushiro probably wouldn't be aloud to go down frequently and when he did, he would be watched. Taht would be the worst.

Toushiro sighed heavily and snuggled further into Ichigo, closing every gap between them and making Ichigo wrap his arms tighter. ichigo kissed the white mane of hair softly before he lay his head back against the pillows. As the room got darker, the two half-sat/half-lay there, happy in silence with just the company of the other until all that lit them room was moonlight and until both had fallen asleep.

**MisaxMisa: D'awwwww, look at the happy couple. :3**  
**Shirosaki: Nope, I'm not gonna talk to King until he apologizes for not listening to me.**  
**Ichigo: Technically I did, I wasn't just gonna ignore Rangiku when she was standing there.**  
**Shirosaki: You should have -.-**  
**Ichigo: Well unfortunately, Horse, not all of us are dicks like you.**  
**MisaxMisa: Now now children. You're negating from the positivity of the ending. Stop it before I fuck you both up.**  
**Ichigo: ... o_O**  
**Shirosaki: sorry... D:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been very busy lately but I've already got started on the next chapter so it won't take half as long for it to come out. Oh, and I passed my driving theory test recently! So all I have to do is the practical and I'll be a fully qualified driver. It's a shame I won't have a car isn't it...**

**Also, I've updated Instant Messenger too, so check that out! :D**

Ichigo walked through the streets of the Seireitei, nodding in greeting to the Soul Reapers that passed as he stretched his legs for a while before his morning paperwork. Nothing had been said about his and Toushiro's relationship yet, but Toushiro had only been released from the fourth division the day before so nobody had really had a chance to see them together.

Ichigo had helped with the repairs somewhat during the clean-up of the devastation Akane had caused, but had also been swamped with paperwork related to the incident and had therefore been trapped in his office more often than not.

The shinigami worked fast though, he often thought, as in the week since the incident, most of the destruction had been cleared up. Of course, Sokyoku Hill would always have a slice missing from it, but below it the majority of the damage was rectified.

As he rounded a corner, he came face to face with Renji and Shuhei, who were walking his way. Ichigo had yet to speak to Renji, with them both of them being Captain's and both of them being as busy as each other.

Ichigo smiled at the pair. "Hey guys."

"Captain Kurosaki." Shuhei smiled back.

"Ichigo." Renji nodded, smiling slightly. He gave Ichigo a long look, as if he was weighing up his option, before he turned to his lieutenant. "Hey Shuhei, can we have a minute."

"Yeah, no problem. Catch you's later."

The two stood there, the silence between them being a relatively awkward one. Ichigo just looked a Renji, waiting for him to speak while the redhead just gazed around, trying to look nonchalant.

"So...you and Captain Hitsugaya, huh?" Ichigo couldn't help but grin himself when Renji's face split into a shit-eating one of his own.

"Yeah, we're together." It felt strange, confirming it to someone other than the women who already knew. A light blush had covered his cheeks but he was expecting this kind of thing now.

"Well, good for you! I didn't know you were gay but, hey! Who cares?" Renji clapped him on the back, showing his approval in the only way he felt comfortable. Making jokes.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, knowing that his words would never convey how thankful he actually was. "I'm sorry, by the way."

Renji's grin morphed into a look of confusion. "For what?"

"For, you know, nearly killing you and all that."

Renji laughed, "It wasn't you! And besides, I clearly could have survived that alone. It's only because I hadn't eaten much that day, my blood-sugar level was low..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever excuse you can come up with. I don't think a day can go by where you don't eat your body weight in food."

Renji continued to laugh. "It's only an excuse if it's not true. Anyway, I have some captain-y shit to do. I'll catch ya later."

Ichigo waved goodbye, laughing at His friends eloquence as he walked away. He really was seriously lucky to have such amazing and forgiving friends. Zaraki had been trying to convince him to let Akane take him over again so they could fight, crazy bastard, and Ikkaku and Yumichika held no grudges.

Ichigo made his way to his own division to make a start on his paperwork with Momo. The pair had been working on it for about an hour, trying to clear the massive amount of work they had as quickly as possible, before a hell butterfly fluttered in through the open window. It was Momo who noticed it, what with Ichigo concentrating so hard that his head was practically only a centimeter from the paper in front of him.

"Ichigo," she said, making him look up. "There's a hell butterfly."

As if timing it perfectly, the black insect landed on the tip of Ichigo's nose as she spoke. He tried to look at it, going cross-eyed, as it conveyed it's message. He visibly paled, contrasting greatly to the hell butterflies ebony wings as it fluttered away.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo gulp loudly. "There is a captain and lieutenants meeting in half an hour."

Momo gave him a sympathetic look, sensing his reason for fear. "You never know, it could just be about the clean up or something?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded but, deep down, he knew his and Toushiro's relationship was going to come up, regardless of what it was about.

Momo and Ichigo left the barracks with the strawberry knowing full well that he couldn't avoid this. They had walked only a little way when a cry from behind caught their attention.  
"Momo! Ichigo!"

The pair turned around to find Rangiku waving her arm in the air, her being the one that shouted, along with Renji, Shuhei and Toushiro.

They stopped, waiting for the group to catch up. Ichigo fell into step between Renji and Toushiro and was surprised when he felt Toushiro's hand snake into his own.

He looked at the smaller man and saw fear dancing in his eyes.

"What do you think this is about?" Toushiro whispered.

Ichigo merely shook his head, "I really don't know."

The walk to the captains meeting was a long one. Ichigo tried not to think about it, joining in with the others chat, but Toushiro was being reserved. It felt like they were walking towards judgement day.

They entered the first division barracks and headed to the meeting room. Outside, Toushoro hung back, holding Ichigo back with him. As everyone walked ahead, Toushiro reached up and kissed a confused looking Ichigo.

"I love you." He said, making the strawberry smile.

"I love you too. No matter what happens."

They walked in, freeing their hands from each other and taking their positions in the lines, Ichigo standing next to Komamura, joined by Momo, and eyeing the empty space beside him. He scowled at the place where Akane would have been standing, had she not been a crazy bitch.

"Good morning Officers." The Head Captain boomed from his seat at the head of the group.  
The Captains and Leiutenants repeated the greeting. "What are your progress reports on the clean-up process?"

Each captain reeled off their squad duties and how they were going well, the majority of them being finished with the repairs they had been allocated.

Yamamoto then turned to Soi Fon. "And what is the status of the prisoner?"

"The prisoner is being held in a secure cell and is under high presence supervision at all times. She has been bound by Kido and her cell is also the same, to make sure her mind cannot move outside of it's walls." Soi Fon spoke, hard and cold, her gaze not swaying from the Head Captains.

"Very good." He spoke, before addressing the entire group. "Akane Katenashi's trial at the Central 46 will be held a week from today. As always, the trial is not open for anyone, but I will have the verdict delivered by Hell Butterfly once I have received it myself."

The congregation nodded. Ichigo met Toushiro's eye and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Toushiro was wearing a poker face but his eyes still betrayed his worry and fear. Toushiro sent a small smile back, but looked away almost instantly, not wanting Ichigo to see his distress.

"Captain's Ichigo Kurosaki and Toushiro Hitsugaya." The pair flinched, their heads snapping up to their leader. "Please, step forward."

They did as they were told, feeling exposed without the safety of the captains lines to obscure them.

"In the one thousand years that I have been Head Captain, not once has a relationship between two top ranking officers ever became public. As the Captain Commander, I have to wonder about the suitability of such a relationship and whether or not it is professional to allow it to continue."

Toushiro and Ichigo's faces fell, the worst was really happening. They flinched when a voice rang out again, only, this time it wasn't Yamamoto's.

"Head Captain, if I may?"

"Proceed, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

She stepped out of the line, taking her place by her Captain's side. "This relationship has went on for a number of months and not once has it effected the way that both Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kurosaki do their jobs."

Momo stepped forward now, resignation written on her face. "If anything, in a battle situation, it may be their love for each other that gives them strength. This was shown through Ichigo's victory over Akane Katensahi's mind control."

The Head Captain went to speak, but was cut short when Renji, Kyoraku and Ukitake stepped forward.

"A relationship doesn't have to ruin professionalism." Renji spoke, giving his two cents worth.

"If you have a problem with the relationship Yama-jii then it isn't right to hide behind questions of suitability." Came Kyoraku's lazy drawl, a smirk clearly hidden under his straw hat that suggested he was playing with his old sensei.

"You shouldn't joke like that Shunsui. Regardless, sensei, this relationship will do no harm to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Ukitake said, chiding his friend on his blunt words.

The annoyance in Yamamoto's voice was clear. "Captain Kyoraku, despite what you are suggesting, I have no personal qualms with this relationship. But, as Head Captain, I must make sure that it does not affect the work ethic and professionalism of my charges."

While this argument was going on, Toushiro and Ichigo merely stood there, awe struck. They didn't know what to say and so chose to stay quiet, watching the captains and lieutenants verbally sparring with their leader.

They were brought out of their stunned silence when they were directly addressed. "Ichigo Kurosaki and Toushiro Hitsugaya. Will this relationship affect your work?"

The two shook their heads at the old man. "Will it get in the way of completing your duties?"

Again they shook their head. "And in a dangerous situation, if harm should befall one of you, will the other still do what is necessary? Or will you betray your ranking and waver from you job?"

There was a short pause. That was a lot to ask, especially from Ichigo, who cherished those close to him like nothing else. Ichigo took his life in his hands and opened his mouth. "I can give no guarantees. I will not waver from my duties if I can help it but I will also try and help Toushiro any way I can, just like I would anybody else. I'm sure my attitude on these matters have been obvious since the day I invaded the Soul Society to help Rukia." His words were so formal that his little speech almost sounded rehearsed. "I...I love Toushiro," He finished, "And nothing will ever change that."

With renewed bravery, he reached for the smaller mans hand and took it, making the white haired captain freeze under the old mans scrutinising gaze.

Silence filled the hall as everybody watched the the Head Captain, waiting for his verdict. Yamamoto stood up and the group held their breaths. "I can accept that."

Ichigo felt Toushiro's grip tighten and he looked at the smaller man, seeing relief and happiness flooding his features.

"You are all dismissed."

Everybody left the room, congratulating the pair as they passed. Toushiro couldn't help but laugh, actually accepting hugs off Momo and Rangiku.

They walked back in the same group as they had came with, the air around them much more jovial than before.

"You know," Ichigo spoke. "You'd think we had gotten married or something, the way everyone was congratulating us."

"We're all just happy for you." Shuhei smiled, clapping Ichigo on the back.

Ichigo looked at Renji, who grinned back at him in a way that spelled trouble. Or deep embarrassment. "Ya know, I've been wondering since I found out, and I just have to ask... Who's the girl?"

Everybody laughed except for Toushiro, who looked shocked at being asked such a question.

"I - You can't just - That is - !" Toushiro sputtered, only succeeding in making people laugh even more.

"Well, I guess that answers my question, doesn't it?"

"Awwww, leave my Uke Captain alone!" Rangiku chuckled, smacking Renji playfully and making him grin even more.

Toushiro flushed a deep shade of red and Ichigo put his arm around him. "Don't worry, they're only joking around."

"It's still embarrassing." Toushiro mumbled sheepishly, leaning into Ichigo's side.

The group made their way back to their respective barracks, Ichigo and Momo being the first to leave. Ichigo had kissed Toushito softly before leaving, to many catcalls from the others, and almost felt bad for leaving Toushiro with the rest of them.

He settled back at his desk, intending to finish the work that had been interrupted by the Captain's meeting, finding his motivation to do it was ruined by his happiness.

He and Momo had regrettably set to work in silence, but after ten minutes, she spoke. "That went well."

Ichigo made a sound of agreement, only glancing up to flash her a grin.

"The jeering will stop eventually. Well, the thick of it anyway."

"It won't bother me too much." Ichigo replied, "It's Toushiro who'll suffer the most."

Momo nodded, "But he'll get used to it."

Ichigo nodded as well, turning his attention to his work. He was just glad it was over. There was no doubt that Akane would be punished severely, so he didn't have to worry about her for a long time and even then, they would probably destroy her zanpakuto completely.

He couldn't help but feel a slight amount of disappointment though. He'd found the feeling of being back in battle, protecting people in a difficult situation, fulfilling. Like it was filling a hole that could only be filled by the clash of swords and desperate measures.

But he could ignore that, because now he had Toushiro.

And nobody was ever going to take that away from him.

**MisaxMisa: You tell that old man Ichi!  
Ichigo: Don't call me Ichi.  
Renji: Yeah! His real name is Tramp.  
MisaxMisa: ...?  
Ichigo: Excuse me?  
Renji: You know, coz Toushiro is Lady... and you're Tramp. Lady and the Tramp.  
Ichigo: LMFAO  
Toushiro: I hate you so much right now. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heyyyyy guyyyyyys! Told you I would update sooner this time didn't I? :D  
As sad as this makes me, the chapter after this will be the last, sort of like a prologue to the story. So keep your eyes peeled for the next update which will also come soon :)  
Also, I wanted to give you all one last lemon before this was over, so I warn you all that (for those of you who do not read them) this chapter ends with one. I didn't want the people who didn't like lemons to miss out on the end of the story, which is why I put it in this chapter.  
So that being said, enjoy! :D**

Everybody was gathered in the tenth division barracks, Rangiku having arranged an after-trial party for select few people. Those being all the Captains, Lieutenants and 'important people who matter' in her words.

Everybody had been laughing and joking loudly for the past few hours and, adding alcohol into the equation, they were all rather rowdy.

After a very positive announcement from the Head Captain, Matsumoto had been all over, gathering supplies and volunteering her Captains barracks for the celebrations, causing much surprise to Toushiro when he ventured past the courtyard on his way to his quarters, find party streamers and tables placed haphazardly around.

Rangiku stood up, swaying slightly and tapping a fork against the empty glass bottle she was holding. When nobody reacted, she hit the bottle more violently with a pout on her face. At this point, only people nearby heard and turned to her. She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Just shout." Kira offered, but Rangiku's face lit up with an idea.

She took the bottle and turned, throwing it at the wall behind her. The shattering of the glass caught everyones attention and Rangiku turned back to them looking like the happiest person in the world.

"Now that have all of your attention," she beamed. "I'd like to say a few words."  
She picked up her cup of saki and took a swig.

In the centre of the crowd, Toushiro face palmed, much to Ichigo's amusement. "I hope she doesn't embarrass herself too much."

"Now, we should all be already aware, but for those of you who aren't, this party is in honor of Akane Katenashi being sent down by the Centeral 46. She had been sentenced to 20,000 years in Muken, the lowest and worst level if our prison. And for that, I'd like to propose a toast. Cheers!"

The crowd echoed her sentiment, taking hearty swigs of their drinks as she swallowed every last drop of her own.

"That wasn't too bad." Toushiro whispered.

"And now," Rangiku continued. "I'd like to hand you all over to my most excellent friend, Captain Renji Abarai."

The crowd clapped as she sat down and Renji dragged himself up. Ichigo merely sweatdropped. "This can't be good."

"Hey guuuuuys!" Renji cried, earning laughs. "In light of what our dear Lieutenant Matsumoto," he gestured extravagantly to her, "Has said, I would also like to propose a toast." His face suddenly turned serious, changing the atmosphere of the courtyard with it. "For the second time, Ichigo Kurosaki has saved us. Our homes and livelihood. And, although he has been honoured with the position of Captain for his amazing feats of strength and courage, he is not honoured enough. It was he and his love for Captain Hitsugaya that has saved us this time and for that, he needs to be thanked." He looked directly at Ichigo now. "So thank you, Ichigo. Words are not enough, but thank you, and we all hope that yourself and Captain Hitsugaya live happily together." Turning back to the crowd, he raised his glass. "Now, I don't want a half-assed attempt at a cheer. I want you to show your appreciation. CHEERS!" The crowd roared in agreement, clapping and copying the ninth division captain.

Ichigo was stunned as the crowd continued to make noise. He'd expected a joke in his and Toushiro's direction but nothing like that.

Renji made his way through the throng if people, towards Ichigo as Toushiro clapped along with the crowd, beaming at his lover. Renji stopped in front of the strawberry, gesturing for him to stand up. Ichigo did so and was surprised to be pulled into a tight hug by the redhead. Finally finding his voice, he thanked the man over the roar of the crowd.

"Don't mention it," The redhead grinned, sitting down at the table and reaching for the saki.

As Ichigo sat down, the din of the crowed faded back into chatter and Toushiro reached for Ichigo's hand, planting a kiss on his cheek. Ichigo laughed, kissing him on the lips instead and holding up his cup for Renji to pour some saki into it.

***

The party had raged on into the early hours of the morning and people were beginning to disperse. Well, the people who hadn't already crashed in the middle of the courtyard and were in any fit state to walk had.

Ichigo had left to make his way to his barracks, with Toushiro in tow, saying that he may as well stay with him tonight. Toushiro had agreed without any complaint and, within ten minutes, they had staggered to the front door of Ichigo's quarters.

Ichigo entered, holding the door open for Toushiro before he shut it again. When he went to follow Toushiro into the living area, however, he was thrown back against the door by the full weight of Toushiro's body as the smaller man's lips crashed on to his own, kissing him passionately against the door. Ichigo was shocked at first, but got over it quickly enough, pulling Toushiro closer and deepening the kiss further. Toushiro moaned as he dug his fingers into Ichigo's hair and ground his already growing erection against Ichigo's.

Growling with need, Ichigo reached down, picking up Toushiro's legs and wrapping them around his waist. Toushiro made no protests as Ichigo carried him haphazardly through the rooms until they reached the bedroom.

Ichigo lowered Toushiro to the bed, following until he was on top of him, before he ripped open the smaller man's shihakusho. Pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo lowered his head and took one of the hardening buds that were Toushiro's nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking so that Toushiro gasped out in a dazzling mix of pain and pleasure. Toushiro's hands found Ichigo's shoulders and, while Ichigo was busy, he pushed the strawberries shihakusho down his arms and ran his hands over the bare skin on his back.

Ichigo ceased in his actions and pushed up, so that he was hovering above Toushiro, their hard members lightly touching through the fabric of their clothing. Ichigo smiled and knelt back, undoing Toushiro's obi and pulling the cloth off of his skin. Toushiro watched on, his skin tingling as Ichigo repeated the same procedure with his own clothes. Toushiro's usually pale flesh was flushed and his breathing was raged as his eyes shone with nothing more that love and lust.

Ichigo reached into the bedside table and pulled out a little tube. Keeping a hold of it, Ichigo used his other hand to ghost over Toushiro's throbbing member, tracing his finger tips lightly over it and making Toushiro whine from the teasing.

Ichigo shuffled down the bed and licked from the base to the tip of Toushiro's cock before he blew on the wet skin, making the smaller man shiver in pleasure.

Much to Toushiro's suprise, Ichigo then took the entire thing in his mouth, causing Toushiro to close his eyes and cry out as he bobbed and swallowed around the appendige.  
After a minute, Ichigo released it from his mouth and Toushiro moaned loudly at the loss of contact.

Toushiro opened his heavy eyes and hungrily watched as Ichigo opened the tube of lubrication and lathered his cock in the thick liquid. Ichigo hissed at the pleasure he was giving himself, but he forced himself to stop. He squeezed some more onto his hand and coated his fingers, positioning them at Toushiro's ready and waiting entrance.

The white haired captain groaned as Ichigo pushed two fingers in, scisorring and pushing them in and out. When he was satisfied, he pushed another in, causing more noise to come from the smaller man. Toushiro whimpered at the emptiness when Ichigo removed his fingers, but it quickly turned into a scream of pleasure as Ichigo suddenly plunged his hard member in, straight to the hilt.

"You okay?" Ichigo breathed, trying not to let the tightness get the better of him.

Toushiro nodded vigourously and whimpered again. "Move. Please?"

Ichigo chuckled and did as he was told, pistoning and moaning, the sound of Toushiro's pleasure making it even more erotic for him.

Their breathing was erratic and a thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies, their skin sliding easily against one another.

Toushiro screamed out loudly, seeing stars as Ichigo hit just the right spot. The strawberry realised this and stopped, repositioning himself and thrusting in violently, hitting the spot again and again. He picked up the pace and reached between them, pumping Toushiro's neglected erection. The double pleasure made Toushiro gasp and scream loudly, over and over again, until he couldn't take it anymore. He let go and came, spurting on Ichigo's shining stomach and all over his own.

Ichigo groaned louder than ever before, the sound of Toushiro's orgasm making him loose control as Toushiro's body clamped down around his throbbing erection. He pounded into him until he tipped into the oblivion and filled Toushiro with his seed. He collapsed, panting, on top of his lover and lay there for a while, until he had the energy to pull out of him and roll off of him.

Toushiro instantly moved to press himself against the strawberry, locking their legs together and planting soft kisses on Ichigo's chest and neck. Ichigo smiled happily, wrapping his arm around his lover, the haze of drunkenness completely undermined by the after-sex feeling that had settled around the two.

"I love you." Toushiro mumbled, between kisses, as tiredness began to get the better of him.

"I love you too Toushiro."

And the two lay there, Ichigo watching Toushiro with love as he fell asleep, until sleep took him over too.

**MisaxMisa: Toushiro likes de sexy time :P  
Renji: Who wouldn't?  
Toushiro: Shut up.  
Renji: Though I have heard, it's better for the uke... So there's an upside to you being the Lady.  
MisaxMisa: *sniggers*  
Toushiro: THAT'S ENOUGH! *draws Hyorinmaru*  
Renji: Oh shit.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to final instalment of Almost Perfect. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it and, trust me, though it has taken a long long time, I've enjoyed it a lot.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews you have all given me and that you for all of the alerts and favourites! I know that the last quarter of this story came out very slowly, but I have had a lot on my plate for a long time and it was beginning to have an effect on me. I just hope you didn't all get too annoyed at me for it!**

**That being said, please, enjoy!**

"No. I'm not doing this anymore." Ichigo said, shaking his head and going back the way he came.

"Come on! I've got to meet them sometime."

"I'm sure you've met them before. And there's plenty of time."

"No, we're doing this."

It was the first day off Ichigo had been given since he became a Captain. It had been three months since the end of the whole Akane Katenashi ordeal and things had been on the road to repair so quickly that now, you wouldn't even know it had happened if you looked around.

A couple of weeks before hand, Ichigo had suggested that Toushiro should come and visit his family with him and Toushiro had held him too it. Hence their little arguement in the street. Ichigo hadn't felt any nerves going through the Senkaimon. Nor had he felt any when they sat at Urahara's with all of his friends from the World of the Living, drinking tea for an hour. Now, literally around the corner from the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo back in his normal body and Toushiro in his gigai, Ichigo was getting cold feet.

"It's going to be so embarrassing though! They don't even know that I'm gay for godsake!"

"It'll be fine," Toushiro comforted, taking Ichigo's hand. "Come on."

Ichigo groaned but allowed himself to be pulled along anyway, making noises of disdain for the last twenty feet.

They reached the front door and Ichigo took a deep breathe, unhooking his hand from Toushiro's, before he opened it.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of his favourite food, karashi mentaiko, filling the house. The second was Yuzu running from the kitchen and throwing herself at him.

"Ichi-niiiiiii! I'm so happy to see you!" She buried her head in his chest and hugged him tight.

"Hey," Ichigo laughed, pulling one of her pig tails. "You've grown since I saw you last."

She beamed up at him then turned to Toushiro. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met."

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya," he smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She took it and smiled. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Karin and Dad are in the living room."

Ichigo led Toushiro through to the living room and was greeted by a cry of happiness. "My darling son Ichigo!"

The strawberry took in his fathers oncoming form and redirected him, so that he ran straight into the wall. "Hey old man."

"Ichigo! Toushiro!" Karin leant over the back of the sofa, smiling and waving at the pair.

After a song and dance about his son being home, Isshin calmed down somewhat and started going on like his usual self, trying to make Toushiro feel welcome by claiming that they should have 'Super Special Kurosaki Family Domino Tournament'. That idea was quickly shot down by all three of his children, Toushiro just smiling and laughing nervously. The tenth division Captain found it hard to believe that this man had once been a very powerful Soul Reaper. He still was, technically.

Every so often, Toushiro would send Ichigo expectant glances, trying to get him to tell his family about them, but the strawberry chose to ignore him, drawing out his own agony.

It was only when they sat down for dinner that he decided it had to be done. Yuzu brought over the dishes, placing them in the middle of the table for people to help themselves. She offered Toushiro the serving ladle first, saying that guests should have the first serving. Ichigo watched and, after serving himself last, he cleared his throat.

"Before we eat, there's something I need to tell you."

Everyone went into a rare and golden moment of silence and stared at him, Isshin freezing with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

He glanced at Toushiro and took a deep breathe.

"While I was up in the Soul Society, I realised something that I feel you should all know." He took a drink of water, his throat dry from nervousness.

"Well, what is it?" Karin asked.

"I-I'm..." His voice cracked. He had no idea how to say it. He glanced at Toushiro again and, with an encouraging nod from him, he tried again. "I'm gay."

The silence that followed his statement was even thicker than before. Yuzu and Karin just looked at him, eyes unblinking, and the food Isshin held in his chopsticks slipped out of them and fell with a splat on to the table.

"Son..." His father looked sombre, making Ichigo avoid his eyes. "That's great!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped back up just in time to see his father jump up and dive at the wall-covering picture of his mother.

"Oh Masaki! Our son will bring me another son one day. Fair enough there will be no grandchildren, but Yuzu and Karin can do that!"

"Dad!" Karin and Yuzu screamed, looking shocked and disgusted.

"Another son! Oh, this is a joyous day!"

Ichigo flushed a bright red and buried his head in his arms. Toushiro felt sorry for him, seeing why Ichigo would feel some embarrassment. He glanced sideways when he felt someone looking at him and saw Karin staring, giving him a questioning look. He too flushed and looked away, sensing that Karin had put the simple equation together much quicker than the other two. Ichigo comes home, brings another man with him, and tells his family he is gay. It's not hard to guess who this other man would be to him.

Yuzu, now over the initial shock of Ichigo's announcement and her fathers perverse comment, squealed with happiness. She jumped up and ran round the table, throwing her arms around Ichigo's neck. "Ichi-nii! Is there a lucky man?"

Ichigo, smirked, looking straight at Toushiro with a very evil glint in his eye. "Yes."

Yuzu followed his gaze, her own eyes settling on Toushiro. Isshin turned his head too, staring at Toushiro while still insanely gripping Masaki's wall shrine.

The two blinked stupidly at the white haired man for a few seconds before things clicked into place.  
Toushiro flushed a deep red under everyone's gaze and, before he even had a moment to register it, he was ambushed at both sides. Yuzu and Isshin had dived on him and, under their crushing grip around his neck and chest which had knocked the wind out of him, he was already beginning to suffocate.

Ichigo laughed, he couldn't be anything but thankful for this reaction, it was normal and therefore better than anger or denial.

Toushiro, however, could have hoped for a less extravagant one. He was beginning to think he may actually die, because the two didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. He tried to speak as Isshin and Yuzu screamed and squealed.

"My new son!"

"I'm so happy for Ichi-nii and Shiro-nii!"

However, no words escaped his oxygen starved mouth.

"Yuzu. Dad. His lips are turning blue." Karin said eventually, coming to his rescue.

The father and daughter gasped and let go, apologising profusely as Toushiro gasped for breathe, clutching at his chest.

Ichigo laughed even harder at this, earning a glare from Toushiro for not even attempting to help.  
Dinner was a loud affair, as Toushiro recovered from his near-suffocation experiance and Ichigo enjoyed time with his family.

Toushiro watched as Ichigo laughed freely and happily, seeing a whole different side of him. He was so gentle with his sisters, even with Karin, who seemed more hard faced than some of the most battle worn female Soul Reaper's he knew. And the way he and his father interacted was both shocking and heart-warming. Isshin clearly had too much love to give and Ichigo clearly had too little patience to take it, but he could see a bond there.

* * *

One by one, Ichigo's family made there way to bed until it was just the two of them left, watching late night comedy shows on what Toushiro had been informed was a television.

Toushiro was dozing off against Ichigo's chest, his head resting perfectly on Ichigo's shoulder while they were wrapped in a huge blanket. Ichigo smiled to himself as he looked down at the white mane of hair tickling his chin, lightly kissing it and tightening his arms around Toushiro. The smaller man stirred a little and mumbled what sounded like Ichigo's name.

Smiling even wider, he slid from underneath his lover and turned off the TV before looking down at Toushiro lying on the sofa, looking innocent in his slumber.

Careful not to wake him up, Ichigo slid his arms underneath him and picked him up, carrying him bridal style up the stairs to his room.

Awkwardly, he managed to open his bedroom door, but in the process, he woke the sleeping man in his arms.

Toushiro blinked his tired eyes up at Ichigo and smiled.

Ichigo smiled back and placed him on the bed. "What?"

"I just love you." As he spoke, Toushiro seemed to fall back to sleep almost instantly, making Ichigo chuckle at the cuteness of his lover.

Not bothering to change, Ichigo climbed into his bed and wrapped his arms around Toushiro, instantly feeling the young capatin snuggle into him.

Ichigo lay there for a while, just staring at Toushiro's face. He could remember lying in this very bed, at numerous points over the last few years, thinking about how his life was almost perfect.  
But now, as his thoughts followed the same path, thinking of his friends; both living and dead, and his family, he now had something else to think about.

That piece of his heart that he felt was missing was here, right now, but it wasn't with him. It was held tightly in Toushiro's hand and would continue to be so until he died. The hole in his soul had been filled.

His life wasn't almost perfect now. It was completely perfect.

**MisaxMisa: OMG I can't believe another one is over D:  
Ichigo: Don't worry Misa, there'll always be others...  
MisaxMisa: You're right Ichi! Hmm... Maybe I'll pair you with Shirosaki next.  
Shirosaki: Say whut?  
Ichigo: You wouldn't dare? :O  
MisaxMisa: Is that a challenge? ;)  
Ichigo & Shiro: We're doomed...**


End file.
